The Willow, Part 1: WindClan
by Rebrebgame
Summary: Many generations after the Great Battle, a kit from Twolegplace may face a greater destiny than even those of the Great Journey, The Three, and the Dark Forest. Her name? Willow. This story contains gore, sex - lesbian, possibly gay, and hetero - and cursing. Rated M for many reasons. All of the characters are OC and - in this story and later Parts - the plot will eventually get AT
1. Prologue

" **The Willow, Part 1: WindClan"**

 **Rated M**

 **Allegiances:**

 **WindClan**

 _Leader:_ Sunstar – yellowish ginger tom  
 _Apprentice,_ Branchpaw (brown tabby tom)

 _Deputy_ : Rabbitclaw – white tom with grey spots

 _Medicine Cat:_ Leafstem – all-black fluffy she-cat with green eyes  
 _Apprentice,_ Wingedpaw (grey tortoiseshell she-cat)

 _Warriors:_ Barkscratch – light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Redlily – russet-colored she-cat  
 _Apprentice,_ Shortpaw (dark grey tom with a bobtail)

Blizzardpelt – pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Nightfur – black she-cat with grey paws  
 _Apprentice,_ Beepaw (pale yellow ginger tom with black stripes)

Roughedge – tan tabby tom with amber eyes

Spikedclaw – striped, grey tom with a white tail  
 _Apprentice,_ Nimblepaw (long-legged tortoiseshell she-cat)

Swiftear – black and grey she-cat with blue eyes

Rosethorn – pinkish she-cat with amber eyes

 _Apprentices:_ Branchpaw – brown tabby tom

Wingedpaw – grey tortoiseshell she-cat

Shortpaw – dark grey tom with a bobtail

Beepaw – pale yellow ginger tom with black stripes

Nimblepaw – long-legged tortoiseshell she-cat

 _Queens:_ Flowertail – light brown ginger she-cat

Snakefoot – black and grey she-cat with a dark brown feet

 _Elders:_ Raggedeye – tabby tom with untidy pelt

Petalstride – white she-cat with black patches

Badgerleap – fluffy white tom with one long black stripe and unusual storm-grey eyes

 **ThunderClan**

 _Leader:_ Eaglestar – brown tabby tom with white underbelly

 _Deputy:_ Crookedfang – white she-cat with slightly crooked teeth

 _Medicine Cat:_ Bristleheart – light brown she-cat with blue eyes

 _Warriors:_ Strawtail – tannish brown she-cat  
 _Apprentice,_ Pinepaw (smoky grey tom)

Foxclaw – russet-colored tom with black paws and tail tip

Greyshadow – dark grey tom with amber eyes

Sharpthorn – light brown ginger she-cat  
 _Apprentice,_ Skypaw (light grey tom with blue eyes)

Nightsky – dark grey she-cat with black patches

Smokestripe – smoky black tom with grey stripes  
 _Apprentice,_ Rockpaw (boulder-colored she-cat with white patches)

 _Queens:_ Brackenstick – golden brown she-cat (mother of Emberkit, Blackkit, and Shadekit)

Brindlefall – tan ginger she-cat

 _Elders:_ Blueface – blue-grey tom with blue eyes

Clawscar – white tom with scars all over

 **ShadowClan**

 _Leader:_ Pantherstar – short-haired all-black she-cat

 _Deputy:_ Stormpelt – grey she-cat with green eyes

 _Medicine Cats:_ Yellowfur – ginger tom

Brownthroat – brown she-cat with darker paws and muzzle

 _Warriors:_ Nettleclaw – black and white tom with brown chest fur

Addertail – white tom with black stripes

Duskfoot – grey she-cat with black paws

Heronfeather – dusty brown tom  
 _Apprentice,_ Frogpaw (white and brown tom with green eyes)

Goldtooth – golden she-cat with amber eyes

Firesky – orange ginger tom with amber eyes

Lizardpounce – black she-cat with brown patches  
 _Apprentice,_ Grasspaw (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Ashpool – dark grey she-cat with green eyes

 _Queen:_ Amberwing – grey she-cat with white underbelly and amber eyes (mother of Stonekit and Quickkit)

 _Elders:_ Morningleaf – black and grey she-cat

Ravendot – black tom with blue eyes

Shrubfur – brown ginger tom with amber eyes

Dusteye – brown she-cat with white paws

 **RiverClan**

 _Leader_ : Echostar – white she-cat with a grey tail

 _Deputy:_ Oatstorm – brown she-cat with blue eyes

 _Medicine Cat:_ Sparrowflight – light brown tom with darker patches  
 _Apprentice,_ Rookpaw (grey and white she-cat)

 _Warriors:_ Vulcherfang – dark brown tom  
 _Apprentice,_ Darkpaw (dark grey she-cat)

Otterclaw – pale grey tom with two back white paws

Thickettail – ginger she-cat with a thick pelt  
 _Apprentice,_ Stempaw (pale brown tom)

Stormwater – grey and brown she-cat with amber eyes

Troutleap – black tabby tom with a white tail

Shimmerscale – dark grey she-cat with black stripes  
 _Apprentice,_ Rushingpaw (white tom with brown spots)

 _Queens:_ Sparklefleck – all grey she-cat with blue eyes

Volefur – black and brown she-cat (mother of Frostkit)

 _Elders:_ Saltwhisker – grey tom with white flecks all over

Leapingpounce – brown and white she-cat with green eyes

 **Cats Outside Clans:** Night – black tom with green eyes (kittypet from Twolegplace)

Jaguar – black and white she-cat with amber eyes (kittypet who lives with Night)

 **Summary: Many generations after the Great Battle, a kit from Twolegplace may face a greater destiny than even those of the Great Journey, The Three, and the Dark Forest.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Warrior Cats series or any of the original characters from the books. Erin Hunter (all 6 of them LOL) is entitled to her work, setting, plot, and storyline. This story contains many OC characters that I have created myself, and the plot will take an AT spin down the line.**

 **WARNING: This story will contain gore and blood, cursing, sex with both genders and hetero, and lots of awesome. If you are appalled by any of the former, you have a back button. Do use it.**

 **Prologue:**

– ***In a Basement; Twolegplace***

A black and white she-cat writhes in pain. Her mate, an all-black tom, rubs her belly with a paw, his eyes filled with anguish. He hopes her yowling will wake up their housefolk soon; she'd been carrying on for what seemed like forever.

The sound of heavy footsteps distract him from his mate's peril. He looks up at their two male and female housefolk in front of them wide-eyed before yowling in distress and circling his mate anxiously. They cry out and run over just in time to see a tiny black and white shape slide out of the she-cat with one last wail of agony from her…

– ***Near a Shallow Pool of Water; StarClan's Hunting Grounds***

"Has the time come yet, Slashstar?"

An old tom carefully picked his way across a clearing to stand by a greying she-cat who was staring into a shallow pool of water, unblinking.

"Almost, Redwing," the old leader replied. "The Willow is almost with us."

Redwing nodded. "And when she is?" he asked. "When will we tell her?"

"Patience," Slashstar murmured. "StarClan will only know when the time is right."

The tabby lashed his tail. "I miss the old days," he grumped. "When even my leader couldn't tell me off."

Slashstar, far from being angry at her former medicine cat, cast an amused glance at him. "You should be used to the vagueness of StarClan by now, old friend," she teased. "You had to be sometimes told off by our ancestors themselves!"

Redwing just grunted. "That's what my former apprentice, Leafstem, keeps telling me."

"But now," the former leader meowed, the amusement fading from her eyes. "The time has come to do our duty." Her eyes glazed over for a heartbeat, and seemed to reflect SilverPelt in them before she dipped her head. "When the time comes, you will tell The Willow of her fate."

"What? Me!" Redwing exclaimed.

Slashstar didn't respond, just returned her gaze to the pool.

Redwing thought a moment, then went on. "Will WindClan be OK once we pass on the message to The Willow?"

"Our former Clan will be fine," the WindClan leader responded. "For now, I must pass on the message to Leafstem while it's fresh in my mind." The leader rose to her paws, stretched, and rested her tail on her old medicine cat's shoulders. "Your message will be given at a much later time, my friend. But still remember the ancient words."

Redwing nodded to the old she-cat, and as she padded away, the Prophecy of The Willow rang out and around in his head.

 _The Willow faces a dark but glorious Path, flowing with Blood. Her Path will be glorious only if she makes the right decisions. Her choices and changes will be great and drastic. At the end of the Path awaits even more trials, but The Stone will guide her through it all. Cats of all Clans will answer her call. The Willow's Journey begins in Blood, is paved with Blood, and ends in the Jungle, where an old Clan becomes new, and a new Code shall rise._

Almost no cat within the Clans – including StarClan – knew what a jungle was, but Redwing knew he still had to deliver the message when the time was right. He glanced down at the pool, and saw a tiny black and white kit in the paws of her parents and Twolegs.

"The Willow has come…"

– ***In a Living Room; Twolegplace***

A tiny kit has just been born. She stands on her hind legs, wriggling about as she tries to play with imaginary prey – even though her eyes haven't even opened yet.

"Look at her!" purred the she-cat, who nudged the kit back onto all fours. "She looks like a dancing willow tree!"

"Then that's what we'll call her," the tom murmured affectionately. "Willow."

"Oh, Night! That's a perfect name!"

"Perfect. Like you, Jaguar."

The mates and newly made parents moved as one as they nuzzled each other, gazing proudly at their kit.

– ***The Moonpool***

Leafstem gazed around at her fellow medicine cats. Her green gaze burned into theirs; this was only her apprentice's second time to the Moonpool.

"Leafstem, I'm scared," Wingedpaw murmured with a look of fear in her eyes.

"Don't be, little one," the medicine cat murmured back. "Just have faith in our warrior ancestors like last time." She gave her a comforting quick lick over her ears before touching her own nose to the Moonpool.

StarClan's hunting grounds loomed in front of Leafstem. Usually, she'd have to wander around for a bit before some cat found her, but this time, a cat came out of the heather and straight for her.

"Slashstar!" Leafstem exclaimed. She happily trotted over to greet her former leader, but Slashstar stopped her with a raised paw.

Leafstem halted in confusion.

"I'm afraid I have no time for greetings, Leafstem," the WindClan leader began. "I have a prophecy for you, and it's a long one."

The medicine cat's eyes got as huge as moons and almost as bright. She had many questions, but her shock kept her silent as Slashstar continued.

"It is the Prophecy of The Willow," Slashstar meowed. " _The Willow faces a dark Path_ …"

* * *

 **End.**


	2. Chapter 1: A Kit in Danger

" **The Willow, Part 1: WindClan"**

 **Rated M**

 **Chapter 1: A Kit in Danger**

– ***Medicine Den; WindClan Camp***

Leafstem woke up in a frenzy of thrashing paws. She had been dreaming of foxes, screeching kits, and pools of blood. Not to mention the strange Willow prophecy that kept echoing around in her head.

 _What does it even mean?_ she thought to herself. _What's a jungle? What's a willow tree or stones have to do with anything? Are they cats? Why are their names so weird if they are? Why did StarClan choose me to hold this weird prophecy in my paws?_

She shook her head to clear it. Too many questions ran though her head, none of which she had the answers.

Leafstem stretched out her front paws and in the process prodded her apprentice awake. The medicine cat apprentice murmured something incoherent before her jaws gaped in a huge yawn.

"It's almost sunhigh, Wingedpaw," Leafstem told her. "We slept in. I want to go out on the moor and see if there's any parsley left." _And maybe Flowertail will agree to take some today,_ she thought.

"OK," Wingedpaw responded, stifling another yawn. "Are you alright?" she added. The young cat's concern glowed in her blue eyes. "You seemed troubled after StarClan came in your dreams a quarter moon ago at the Moonpool, and you were thrashing around in your sleep last night."

"I'm fine, Wingedpaw," Leafstem assured her, touching her tail tip briefly on her shoulder. "Just getting older, and StarClan could just be overreacting."

Wingedpaw opened her jaws to protest or possibly ask another question, but Leafstem gently put her tail over her apprentice's mouth.

"Don't worry about me, worry about the Clan." She nodded to the entrance of the den. "Parsley."

Wingedpaw grunted, flicked her ears once, and padded out through the entrance.

Leafstem let out a long sigh of weariness. "StarClan, I don't understand this at all," she murmured. "But I will do all you ask. Give me a sign as to where and when you want me to use this prophecy."

– ***Outside the Medicine Den; WindClan Camp***

Rabbitclaw had already sent out the second hunting patrols when he saw Leafstem and Wingedpaw headed for the entrance to the camp.

"Hey, Leafstem!" he yowled before bounding over.

The medicine cats halted and stared at their deputy.

"Watch out near the RiverClan border," he warned. "They've been crossing into Twolegplace very close to our borders, and a couple of scents have been found inside them."

Leafstem had an annoyed gleam in her eyes and opened her jaws to probably protest, but Rabbitclaw interrupted in a softer tone. "I know the Code for medicine cats is different," he murmured. "And I know you can take care of yourself, along with Wingedpaw. But as your friend, I just want you to be careful."

Leafstem purred and butted her head playfully against his shoulder. "We'll be careful," she promised. "You big, worried furball."

She and Wingedpaw squeezed out through the thorn barrier as Rabbitclaw watched affectionately.

Afterwards, he padded over to the nursery, where his mate, Flowertail, was recovering. His stomach grew knotted and heavy as he remembered their lost son, Seerkit. He had been a stillborn. Flowertail had licked his fur until she vomited up hairballs, but it was no use.

Now, she refused to take herbs to dry up her milk and also refused to leave the nursery.

Rabbitclaw padded inside, and was greeted by Snakefoot.

"Hi, Rabbitclaw," she mewed. "How's the hunting and the borders?"

"Fine," he responded. "Just a bit of trouble with RiverClan, is all."

A growl sounded deep in Snakefoot's throat. "Those fish-eaters!" she hissed. "How dare they cross our borders?" Rabbitclaw just shrugged. "If my belly wasn't swollen with kits," she went on. "I'd teach them a lesson myself."

Rabbitclaw glanced over to Flowertail and asked more quietly, "How is she?"

"Sad," Snakefoot murmured back. "She's still refusing herbs, and I can barely coax her out for prey and water." She paused, then whispered, "Can you try and talk to her again?"

Rabbitclaw heaved a sigh before padding around Snakefoot and stood in front of his mate's nest.

"Hi," he meowed. "How are you?"

"Terrible," the grieving mother murmured. "My moss is wet."

He blinked. "Well, dear, maybe then you should consider taking the parsley–"

"No!" Flowertail snapped. Rabbitclaw flinched as she went on. "This milk was for Seerkit, and I'm not wasting it!"

 _It's being wasted anyway by dripping in the moss!_ But he would never say that out loud; it would just upset her further.

Snakefoot glanced helplessly at Rabbitclaw. "It's alright," she soothed, stroking a paw across Flowertail's shoulder. "I'll have some of the apprentices bring you new moss."

She glanced apologetically at him once more before continuing to soothe his mate.

Rabbitclaw backed out of the den in a fog of grief. In his unfocused state, he tipped his head back, wanting to yowl his pain into the sky. But then he remembered that he was the WindClan deputy, and from his position, he could tell from the sun that it was nearly time for another border patrol.

Rabbitclaw shook his head to clear it, making his ears flap. "Barkscratch!" he yowled to a light brown tom. The tom lifted his head and turned towards his deputy from the fresh-kill pile. "Find Redlily, Nightfur, and their apprentices and ask them to join a border patrol with us. I'll lead." Barkscratch nodded, then headed for the warriors' den.

 _Going out on patrol should clear my head,_ Rabbitclaw thought to himself. _If this keeps going on, not only might I lose a mate, but the respect of my warriors as their deputy!_

– ***Near the Twolegplace/WindClan Border; WindClan Territory***

Beepaw and Shortpaw scampered on ahead, snuffling along the ground, ears pricked and eyes wide, as if they expected a RiverClan battle patrol to appear at any moment.

"Don't go too far ahead!" Shortpaw's mentor, Redlily, warned.

"Yes," agreed Beepaw's mentor, Nightfur. "If RiverClan attacks, we don't want you two to have to face them alone."

"Don't worry; we won't!" chirped Beepaw.

"We'll be careful," Shortpaw promised.

"It's strange," murmured Barkscratch. "RiverClan haven't crossed our border for so many seasons, I wonder why they're doing it now?"

"I don't know," replied Rabbitclaw. "But with leaf-fall on its way, I don't think Sunstar will be too lenient on them. Every piece of prey counts."

Barkscratch just grunted and padded on.

As the patrol reached the near end of the border, they suddenly heard an ear-piecing screech, followed by fierce barking and tinier, higher-pitched squeals.

Rabbitclaw pinpointed the sounds, and discovered they were coming from a fence in Twolegplace, beyond their border.

"Fox!" he yowled. He started charging over the border.

"Wait!" Nightfur yowled. "That's Twolegplace! The cats there aren't our problem!"

"There are cats in danger!" Rabbitclaw snapped back, barely slowing down. "And it sounds as if there's a kit in danger, too! The Code says we can help kits no matter where they come from! That _makes_ it our problem!"

The patrol glanced at each other anxiously, but after a few heartbeats, much to Rabbitclaw's relief, they charged after him.

He hared towards the fence, and as he got closer, he heard growling and snapping coming from the other side. Helpless screeches and wailing were echoing all around. He leapt up onto the fence and got a glimpse of a fox attacking a small family of cats. _It must have squeezed through a hole in the fence!_ he thought in a rush.

Rabbitclaw leapt down off the fence on the kittypets' side, screeching and hissing with his warriors behind him.

"WindClan, attack!"

– ***Outside in a Fenced-In Yard; Twolegplace***

The new parents of a daughter were taking her outside for the first time. Willow had finally opened her eyes to reveal beautiful green orbs. They purred as they watched her play with blades of grass and leaves.

Then they heard the snarling.

Night and Jaguar had spun around to come face-to-face with a foaming-mouthed fox.

Night let out a screech of fury while Jaguar pushed her mewling kit behind a potted plant. The new father had fallen into a battle in a whirling flash of claws and snapping jaws. The she-cat let out a shriek as she saw her mate's shoulder get bitten deeply, and charged at the fox, bravely slashing and nipping.

Meanwhile, the kit watched in horror as her mother and father heroically took on the fox, but their blows were clumsy and random. The kit saw her parents getting torn to shreds just as she heard a different defiant yowl.

"WindClan, attack!"

Strange-smelling cats flung themselves into Willow's yard from the fence with snarls. They attacked the fox from all angles; one would nip its leg while the other slashed its face. Eventually, the fox didn't know which cat to attack and barked in fury and frustration. It whirled around and dashed for the hole it squeezed through in a panic with the unfamiliar cats on its heels.

She heard the biggest cat, a white tom with grey patches, meow orders to two smaller cats.

"Beepaw, Shortpaw! Chase that fox and make sure it doesn't go into Clan territory."

The smaller cats nodded and squeezed themselves through the small gap in the fence and took off.

The older cats gathered around the mates. Willow was vaguely aware of their meowing as she looked down at her parents in grief.

She finally mewed in a broken voice, "Mama? Papa?"

– ***In a Fenced-In Yard; Twolegplace***

After Rabbitclaw gave the order to the apprentices, he, Redlily, Barkscratch, and Nightfur went up to the mangled-looking pair of cats. The Clan cats were covered in blood, but it was mostly the fox's.

The pair of kittypets were torn to shreds.

There was blood everywhere: on their fur and on the ground around them, and their heaving flanks were getting weaker and weaker.

 _They fought so bravely to protect their kit,_ Rabbitclaw thought. _But they weren't trained warriors: they didn't have our strength, speed, or stamina._

Before any cat could say something, a tiny kit squeezed through the two she-cats beside Rabbitclaw and mewed, "Mama? Papa?"

The kit pawed at their ears before thrusting her muzzle into each of their necks.

The parents let out weak purrs before the tom spoke. "Are you the wild cats we hear about?" he mewed weakly.

"Yes," Rabbitclaw mewed back. "We're Clan cats."

"Take care of our daughter," the she-cat suddenly choked out, spitting up crimson liquid. "Please."

Rabbitclaw was startled by the request, and looked at his Clanmates to see his shock mirrored on their faces. He knew they were dying and a kit was about to be orphaned, but…

"Please," the tom pleadingly repeated.

"No!" the kit wailed. "Mama, Papa, get up!"

"I'm sorry, little one," the she-cat murmured. "Papa and I have to go. You be a good kit. These nice cats will take care of you."

"But Mama, I want _you_ to take care of me!" the kit squeaked. "Don't go!" The kit was begging her parents not to leave and to take her with them. Each tiny, scared mew broke Rabbitclaw's heart.

In unison, the mates let out a long sigh. He waited to hear their breathing once more, but it never came.

The poor kit managed to sob out a "No!" before flinging herself at her parents bodies. "Mama, Papa! Mama, Papa!" she kept repeating. Rabbitclaw's heart splintered in two at the tiny kit's sobs.

"Hey, it's alright," he tried to soothe her. "Your parents are in StarClan now."

"S-StarClan?" the kit sniffled.

Nightfur gave him a knowing look that matched his thoughts: kittypets don't go to StarClan.

Do they?

Well, StarClan or no StarClan, a kit needed comforting. "Yes, StarClan," he continued. "It's where cats go when they die. Every cat dies some time," he added. "You'll see them when you're on your way."

"Really?" the kit asked, hope flaring in her small eyes. "I'll get to see them again?"

Rabbitclaw nodded. "What's your name? My name's Rabbitclaw, this is Nightfur, Redlily, and Barkscratch, and the two younger cats you saw earlier were Shortpaw and Beepaw."

The kit looked at him in shock. _She must think our names are weird and different,_ Rabbitclaw thought.

"My name's Willow, sir."

* * *

 **End.**


	3. Chapter 2: A Kit with Wisdom?

" **The Willow, Part 1: WindClan"**

 **Rated M**

 **Chapter 2: A Kit with Wisdom?**

– ***Outside in a Fenced-In Yard; Twolegplace***

A kit's parents lay on the ground, a bloody mess: dead. While two she-cats dig two cat-sized holes each, a tom comforts the tiny scrap.

"So, Willow," Rabbitclaw was meowing. "Is this your first time outside?"

"Yes," the kit squeaked. "Mama said that our housefolk wouldn't mind if we used the flap on the back door." She waved her tail towards a large, white structure made of wood attached to the nest. It had a smooth, silver flap at the bottom.

Rabbitclaw nodded; he figured that 'housefolk' must be the kittypet word for 'Twoleg,' and the structures she had referred to were some types of back entrances to their nest.

"OK," he meowed. "How old are you?" He was trying to distract her as Redlily and Nightfur dragged the bodies of her dead parents over to the graves that they dug close to the edge of the fence. "A moon? Two?"

The tiny kit shook her head. "I'm almost a quarter-moon-old," she declared proudly.

Rabbitclaw was shocked. His jaw hung down as he stared wide-eyed at Willow. _This kit is extremely intelligent for her age!_ "Wow!" he exclaimed. "You're smart for your age!"

Willow purred and puffed out her chest. "Mama and Papa said that, too." At the mention of her mother and father, her eyes clouded with grief and she looked around wildly. She bristled as she saw the two she-cats placing the cats' bodies in the holes.

Rabbitclaw notices and quickly blocked her view with his flank. "Uh, Willow," he mewed in a rush, thinking fast. "I know this is hard." He blinked sympathetically. "But your Mama and Papa wanted us to take care of you while they're in StarClan." _That's all well and good,_ he told himself. _But we need a cat who can produce…_

Suddenly, he thought of something. _A she-cat who can produce milk! Flowertail!_

"You still drink milk, right?" he meowed excitedly.

Willow blinked in confusion and nodded.

"Perfect!" Rabbitclaw burst out. "There's a really nice she-cat in our Clan who has plenty of milk for you! Her name is Flowertail," he added.

The kit bristled. "No!" she screeched. Rabbitclaw flinched. "I only want my Mama's milk!" She wailed and flung herself to the ground. "I want my Mama! I want Papa!"

 _As intelligent as she is,_ Rabbitclaw thought. _She's still only a quarter-moon-old kit who just lost her family._ "Ssh," he murmured. He wrapped himself around her small body, trying to comfort her. "It's alright. Hey, remember when I mentioned our Clan?"

Willow sniffled and nodded.

"Do you know what a Clan is?" he prompted, unwrapping himself.

She thought for a couple heartbeats and shook her head.

"Would you like to know more about it? I can tell you how we live and what we do."

Willow's look of grief was replaced by one of curiosity. She nodded eagerly.

Before Rabbitclaw could speak, he heard rapid pawsteps and his name being called.

"Rabbitclaw! Rabbitclaw!" the voices yowled.

Just then, two small shapes hurled themselves through the tiny gap. Beepaw and Shortpaw were bouncing up and down in excitement and chattering over each other like a pair of arguing starlings.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" the WindClan deputy exclaimed. He waved his tail for silence. "One at a time, please." He nodded at Shortpaw.

"We chased the fox away!" the dark grey tom burst out. "We made sure it didn't go farther into Twolegplace or RiverClan."

"Yes, that's right!" agreed Beepaw. "We didn't have any trouble with it; if it veered off, we just bared our teeth and it went right back where we wanted it to."

"We must've scared it good when we all attacked it!"

The two apprentices started chattering away again before Rabbitclaw cleared his throat thoughtfully. He waved his tail towards the apprentices' busy mentors and jerked his head toward Willow.

The 'paws caught on instantly and their tails drooped and their heads hung sadly.

"I was just explaining to Willow," Rabbitclaw began, breaking the respectful silence after a few moments. "How a Clan works and what we do."

Shortpaw and Beepaw perked up.

"Oh! We can help explain!" Beepaw chirped.

"OK," meowed Rabbitclaw. "But let's explain on our way back to WindClan." He lowered his head to Willow. "Can you walk OK?" he mewed. "We have to go pretty far." He waved his tail to Nightfur and Redlily. As the two she-cats came trotting up at their deputy's signal, he nodded to Barkscratch, who had settled down and had been watching his deputy and the kit interact.

"If you can't walk that far," Barkscratch mewed to Willow. "I'd be happy to carry you."

Rabbitclaw blinked at him gratefully.

Willow's eyes were clouded, but after she shook out her small pelt, they were clear and determined. "No, I'll walk on my own," she meowed, her voice strong. Every cat blinked in surprise as she went on. "You all seem well-organized. Your friends and family will be missing you if we don't get moving and hurry."

Rabbitclaw blinked again in surprise. _That's exactly right!_ "Yes," he mewed, hiding his shock. "Our Clanmates will be missing us."

Willow nodded, and with Beepaw and Shortpaw flanking her, she squeezed through the gap in the tall, brown wooden fence that led to the wild.

 _She already has so much wisdom,_ Rabbitclaw thought to himself. _I wonder if StarClan has any big plans for her?_

– ***Near the WindClan/Twolegplace Border; WindClan Territory***

"So," Willow mewed. They had just reached WindClan territory, and were headed for the camp from the border. "There are four Clans. They each differ in their strengths, and you guys live on the moor and are really fast. Each Clan has a leader, deputy, medicine cat, apprentices, and warriors. There are queens with kits and elders who get fed first. You all have weird two-part names, with the leaders' ending in 'star, the apprentice's in 'paw, and kits in 'kit.

"You catch your own food and attack other Clans that threaten your… what are they called? Your homes? Territories and camps, right. That threaten your food or your territories."

Rabbitclaw purred proudly. "Yes, you've got it," he mewed.

Beepaw and Shortpaw had explained almost everything about Clan life with hints and prompts from the older cats.

"OK," Willow squeaked. "And what are the rules you live by called again? The Warrior Rules?"

"The Warrior _Code_ ," Nightfur corrected gently.

"Oh…" Willow mewed shamefully. "I'll never remember all of this!"

"Nonsense," Shortpaw chirped. "You'll learn, and you already have the basic idea."

"Besides," put in Beepaw. "You learned from the best!"

Before any cat could say more, cats came crashing through the heather, coming face-to-face with Rabbitclaw's patrol.

Every cat yowled in shock while Willow wailed. "Foxes!" she squeaked in terror and ran and hid behind Rabbitclaw. She sobbed miserably as the older cats stared at her.

They all slowly looked at each other. Sunstar was in the lead of a patrol, with Branchpaw, Roughedge, Spikedclaw, Nimblepaw, and Blizzardpelt.

"Rabbitclaw!" Sunstar exclaimed.

* * *

 **End.**


	4. Chapter 3: An Unwarm Welcome

" **The Willow, Part 1: WindClan"**

 **Rated M**

 **Chapter 3: An Unwarm Welcome**

– ***Near the WindClan Camp; WindClan Territory***

"Rabbitclaw!" Sunstar exclaimed. "And the rest of you!"

Rabbitclaw, the WindClan deputy, had with him three warriors, two apprentices, and a tiny quarter-moon-old kit, who was quivering in fear behind him: Barkscratch, Redlily, Nightfur, Shortpaw, Beepaw, and Willow.

Sunstar, their leader, had with him his apprentice Branchpaw, Roughedge, Spikedclaw and his apprentice Nimblepaw, and Blizzardpelt.

Rabbitclaw slightly turned his head and wrapped his tail around Willow and stroked her pelt with the tip, trying to calm her down.

"Ssh," he muttered. "There aren't any foxes; it's just our leader and Clanmates."

"Where have you been?" Sunstar demanded. "The whole Clan has been looking for you lot for ages! The other warriors said that you went out on border patrol," he added. "But they told me that was hours ago." He gasped when he saw their blood-covered pelts. "What happened to you? Were you in a fight?"

Rabbitclaw took a pace forward and dipped his head respectfully. "Sunstar," he began, scrambling for the right words. _StarClan give me strength!_ "We _were_ on a border patrol, like the other warriors said, when we heard yowling and screeches and barking coming from Twolegplace."

"A fox was attacking a family of kittypets!" Beepaw interrupted. "That's why we're all bloody, but it's mostly the fox's."

"Right!" joined in Shortpaw. "A kit was in danger, too!"

Rabbitclaw cast a stern glance at the apprentices before they could continue. With the 'paws subdued, the deputy went on. "Yes, Beepaw and Shortpaw are right. The kit's parents were slaughtered before her very eyes, and their dying wish was for us to take her in. If we hadn't beaten the fox, it would have killed the kit as well," he finished.

While Rabbitclaw was speaking, Sunstar's fur fluffed up and bristled at the mention of the kittypets, but once he got to the part about Willow and her parents, his fur lie flat and his gaze softened. "Poor little scrap," he murmured. "And where is this rescued kit?"

Rabbitclaw stepped away to reveal the trembling black and white shape behind him.

Sunstar loomed over her and mewed gently, "What is your name, kit?"

Willow stopped trembling and raised her head bravely. When she spoke, her meow was strong and clear. "My name's Willow."

Sunstar nodded. "And how old are you, dear?"

"I'm almost a quarter-moon-old, sir."

Sunstar nodded again and blinked thoughtfully. Suddenly, Rabbitclaw couldn't keep silent anymore. "Please let her stay!" he burst out. His leader gave him a look of bewilderment as he continued. "Flowertail can give her milk; she's been refusing to take the parsley to dry it up. She will act as her mother, and I her father. I promise that I'll- no, _we_ will take care of her."

Sunstar blinked thoughtfully. He looked around at his Clanmates; the cats who were on Rabbitclaw's patrol nodded eagerly, and the cats who were with Sunstar just shrugged.

"Fine," he mewed at last. "We will go back home and consult with the Clan first, though. I refuse to make any decision without their input."

Rabbitclaw nodded; that sounded fair. _I just hope they'll accept her,_ he thought to himself.

"If our Clan agrees," Sunstar went on. "She will join the Clan with a new name. I will decide what name only after I have consulted my entire Clan."

– ***WindClan Camp***

"What do you mean she's a kittypet?" some cat from the back of the crowd called out.

Rabbitclaw had just finished telling the story – with help from his patrol – and turned to glare at into the crowd of cats. He saw that it had been Raggedeye, one of the Clan elders.

"Yes," agreed another elder, Petalstride. "We aren't ThunderClan, whose kin are kittypets. Involving ourselves with kittypets is also against the Code."

Rabbitclaw snarled. "I am a descendant of Crowfeather, who mated with a kit of Firestar the kittypet-turned-apprentice who became leader, who had kits, and so on. Are you telling me that just because my kin used to be kittypets, that I'm not fit to be your Clanmate, let alone your deputy?"

Petalstride and Raggedeye murmured something he didn't catch before going silent.

He then felt a tail tip on his shoulder.

"Easy," Sunstar murmured. "No cat is doubting your loyalty."

"Yes, that's true," meowed a black and grey she-cat with blue eyes. "But this kit came directly from Twolegplace, and you're Clanborn, Rabbitclaw."

Sunstar nodded. "That's very good input, Swiftear."

 _Willow came from Twolegplace, just like Firestar, hare-brains,_ thought Rabbitclaw resentfully.

"I agree with Raggedeye," Rosethorn meowed defiantly. She was a pink-ish she-cat with a temper and an attitude. Raggedeye and Petalstride were her parents. "We're not ThunderClan, a Clan of kittypets."

"Well, I agree with Rabbitclaw," another elder, Badgerleap, meowed, glaring at the younger cat. He was a white tom with one long black stripe and grey eyes. He was also Rabbitclaw's father.

Rosethorn muttered something mutinous before looking away and going quiet.

Rabbitclaw found himself snarling again. "If we hadn't rescued this kit," he snapped. "She would've been shredded along with her mother and father. Did I mention she watched her only family _die_ before her eyes? She was hiding, but also watching."

That stunned the Clan into silence. His patrol glanced around with shining eyes.

"Sunstar, may I speak?" meowed a new voice.

Rabbitclaw and the rest of the Clan turned to see a black fluffy she-cat with green eyes padding up.

The WindClan leader dipped his head to his medicine cat. "Of course, Leafstem."

 _Yes!_ thought Rabbitclaw excitedly. _Leafstem is my friend. Surely she understands?_

"First of all," she began. "I'd like to point out the obvious fact that none of us are getting any younger." Some cats giggled at that. "The idea of new kits is always good," she pressed on. "New kits mean young blood and new warriors, which makes a stronger WindClan." Almost all of the cats in the camp seemed to start to be convinced by their medicine cat. "Also, Flowertail and Rabbitclaw recently lost their son, Seerkit."

Rabbitclaw and the Clan respectfully bowed their heads briefly.

"Flowertail has already prepared herself to take care of this little she-cat, along with Rabbitclaw. They have agreed to act as her parents. If you ask me, we'd be rabbit-brained not to let her stay."

Leafstem finished with a closing snap of her jaws. The whole Clan yowled in agreement, evem the cats who were reluctant before.

"We must let her stay!"

"Who doesn't love cute little kits?"

"And it'll make WindClan stronger!"

Rabbitclaw felt like he was bursting with joy when Sunstar waved his tail for silence.

"Then it's settled," he mewed. He leapt down from the Clanrock he had perched on after soothing Rabbitclaw and beckoned the black and white kit forward with his tail.

The tiny she-cat had been listening to everything with a scared expression. However, once she heard the Clan agree, she puffed out a sigh of relief.

Now that the Clan leader had summoned her forward, she padded up to him on trembling legs.

"This kit's before she came to us was Willow," Sunstar meowed.

Rabbitclaw heard a stifled gasp from somewhere in the clearing. He turned and saw Leafstem, her eyes huge as moons and her jaw hanging open. _What's her problem?_ he thought. _Is she having second thoughts?_

Although he had questions, no other cat seemed to have noticed her tiny outburst; they were all focused on Sunstar and Willow. _Maybe you should do the same,_ a tiny conscience-like voice whispered in his mind.

"And now," the WindClan leader continued. "This kit will be known as Willowkit."

"Willowkit! Willowkit! Willowkit!"

Rabbitclaw, Barkscratch, Redlily, Nightfur, Beepaw, and Shortpaw were the first to start the cheers.

The newly named Willowkit looked embarrassed as the rest of her new Clan joined in the cheering. She licked her chest fur, and, when she could make herself heard, meowed, "Thank you, all of you." Rabbitclaw could almost feel the shock in the air at the courage and wisdom in the tiny kit's voice.

"I am honored and proud to be accepted into WindClan." She turned and dipped her head to Sunstar. "Thank you for keeping the first part of my name the name my parents gave to me, sir. I'm sure they're proud and happy for me in StarClan."

Rabbitclaw blinked. He hadn't exactly expected her to remember that. Shocked murmurs ran throughout the Clan at the mention of StarClan while Sunstar reminded Willow that she didn't have to call him or any other cat 'sir' or 'ma'am' in the Clans.

But the deed was done, and Willowkit was padding over to him.

"Are you hungry, dear?" he asked.

"Yes!" she squeaked, sounding more like a quarter-moon-old kit again. "I want milk, please!"

Many of the cats who overheard purred in amusement. Rabbitclaw herded Willowkit towards the nursery with his tail.

"Here she is," he mewed to Flowertail when they arrived.

"Oh, she's perfect!" his mate exclaimed. "Here, Willowkit." She pushed the small kit towards her belly with a paw. "You must be hungry and exhausted after that long walk from Twolegplace."

Rabbitclaw purred and nuzzled his mate. "StarClan has blessed us with another kit," he murmured.

"Yes," agreed Flowertail. "I'm so happy I get to be a mother after all. And you a father," she added.

The proud new parents purred together as they watched their new kit suckle.

– ***Outside the Medicine Den; WindClan Camp***

"Isn't it great, Leafstem?" Wingedpaw chattered excitedly. "Willowkit gets to stay with us!"

"Yes," Leafstem murmured back, eyes still huge as moons.

Wingedpaw continued to chatter, but her voice sounded echo-like and far away to the medicine cat's ears.

 _The Willow… The Willow… The Willow…_ kept ringing in Leafstem's head.

 _Yes. Thank you, StarClan, for the sign,_ she thought. _The Willow has come…_

* * *

 **End.**


	5. Chapter 4: A Bloody Surprise

" **The Willow, Part 1: WindClan"**

 **Rated M**

 **Chapter 4: A Bloody Surprise**

– ***Inside the Nursery; WindClan Camp***

A three-moon-old kit lies her adopted mother, Flowertail, in the middle of the night. The moon is but a claw scratch in the sky. She lies in wake, unable to sleep, however, for she keeps thinking she's hearing things.

Things like rustling in the bushes.

Finally, Willowkit couldn't take it anymore

"Flowertail," she whispered, poking her mother in the belly. "I hear heather bushes rustling outside the camp."

Flowertail muttered something that Willowkit couldn't make out. Then she meowed, "Dear, it's the middle of the night." She sat up, blinking sleep out of her eyes. "It's probably just your father patrolling the camp, watching out for-"

"RiverClan!"

Flowertail pricked her ears and blinked again as some cat screeched the end of her sentence.

Willowkit excitedly got up and peeked through the bramble screen of the nursery; brambles from the ThunderClan border.

Before Flowertail yanked her back by the tail, she saw what was going on.

 _RiverClan are invading our camp!_

– ***Near the Entrance of the WindClan Camp***

"Barkscratch, make sure the thorn barrier is well-guarded and free of weaknesses. The rest of you, follow me."

The WindClan deputy ordered his warriors about as they prepared for the night watch. The thorn barrier was made from the brambles and thorn bushes from the ThunderClan border, rightfully picked from the WindClan side so ThunderClan couldn't complain.

Rabbitclaw lead Spikedclaw, Swiftear, and Nimblepaw out of the camp. He left Roughedge, Rosethorn, Nightfur, and Beepaw to guard the camp.

The rest of the Clan was asleep.

Sunstar had made the difficult decision of adding a thorn barrier around the camp not too long ago. Since leaf-bare had begun, RiverClan had been more forceful than ever on WindClan's border. At the last couple of Gatherings, Pantherstar, leader of ShadowClan, had vaguely and nonchalantly mentioned that the RiverClan border has a permanent battle patrol along it and had won every time they were challenged.

Sunstar also mentioned at the Gatherings the part of the Warrior Code that Bramblestar of ThunderClan had added, the newest rule of the Code: _'Under StarClan, four Clans will be one, to preserve the four.'_ Sunstar warned that if RiverClan tried to get close to the WindClan camp just for the prospect of food, they would take it as a direct violation of the Warrior Code, and WindClan would declare war on RiverClan.

RiverClan claims, in their defense, that there has been a thick, dark substance in the waters that run throughout their land, which turns the water rainbow colors, and kills and poisons the fish. The part of the lake that belongs to them has also been tainted.

However, they insist that they're dealing with it, that they're fine, and refuse to ask for or accept help.

Now, instead of asking for said help, they choose to try and push their borders further into WindClan by force, which ends in either WindClan winning or a stalemate in needless bloodshed.

 _If only they weren't so proud,_ Rabbitclaw thought angrily. _Then we could help, and they wouldn't try to take our land. Furthermore, we don't have enough resources for a permanent battle patrol along the border. Not to mention the fact that in order to_ get _to each other's land we have to cross Twolegplace._

"I think we'll split up," he mewed aloud once the patrol had squeezed through the entrance. "Spikedclaw, you and Nimblepaw should go out and scout the territory. Star with the ThunderClan border and work your way around until you're back where you started. Swiftear, you come with me, and we'll check the area around the camp." He bared his teeth in a snarl. "Sunstar doesn't want any cat from another Clan setting a single paw in our territory, now more than ever because it's leaf-bare. If you see an enemy cat put a paw wrong, attack immediately."

His cats nodded, their eyes gleaming at the thought of a battle. They were restless from all of the possible threats on their land and their food, and were willing to risk their lives for their territory, their Clan, and their Clanmates.

Nimblepaw was bouncing excitedly from paw to paw; she was one of the oldest apprentices and was excited to be chosen to protect her Clan while the others slept.

"Right," meowed Spikedclaw. "Come along, Nimblepaw." The two cats started heading towards the ThunderClan border.

"Be careful!" Rabbitclaw warned. "Don't let any cat take you by surprise!"

"You should be warning our enemies to watch out for _us_!" Nimblepaw yowled cheekily over her shoulder.

Spikedclaw gave her a look that was mixed with approval and amusement.

Swiftear took an eager pace forward, a gleam in her blue eyes. Rabbitclaw nodded, and the two of them padded around to circle the camp.

After a while, Swiftear pricked her ears, her black and grey pelt no more than an indistinct shadow in the night. "I hear rustling coming from the heather," she whispered to Rabbitclaw. The heather bushes surrounded the thorn barrier around the camp.

Rabbitclaw pricked his ears as well and parted his jaws to taste the air. Swiftear had opened her jaws a heartbeat before him, and let out a screech just before a fish-smelling cat leapt out on top of her.

"RiverClan!"

Fighting suddenly exploded all around Rabbitclaw.

He whipped his head around to see Spikedclaw and Nimblepaw simultaneously pounce on a sleek-furred sprinting shape out on the moor in a whirl of claws. He turned again to hear fierce yowling coming from the camp.

Rabbitclaw let out a roar of fury and hared towards the camp, only to be yanked back by a set of teeth on his tail.

He whipped around and lashed out with a paw, claws unsheathed. He felt fierce satisfaction as his attacker let out a screech of pain and he felt blood well up from beneath his claws.

As she staggered, a cloud went out of the way of the claw-like moon, so he could see his attacker properly in the moonlight.

"Oatstorm!" he exclaimed. The RiverClan deputy snarled between the blood dripping down her jaws. "How dare you?!" he roared. "This is our _home_! Our _camp_! You can't drive us out! The Code says-"

Suddenly, Oatstorm slammed into Rabbitclaw, cutting him off. She pinned him down with her forepaws on his chest and battered his belly with her back ones. She hissed in his face. "We don't _care_ what the Code says! We need food, and we're not going to beg the other Clans for what we need. We are tired of pushing at your borders with no gain! We are _warriors_!" she added. "We will fight for the prey we need to survive! We will _kill_ if we have to!"

Before she could continue, Rabbitclaw exploded upward in a rage. He didn't waste any more words on this fish-breath; instead, he made his message clear by clawing at her ears and biting down _hard_ on her tail, just as she had done to him

She yowled and clawed at his flank, but he didn't let go. Oatstorm finally yanked her tail free of Rabbitclaw's jaws, but he kept blood, skin, and fur within them. He swiped at her once more for good measure, and before she could land another blow, he dashed off towards the camp again.

"Mange-pelts!" he hissed. "Snake-tongues! Fox-hearts! Rabbit-hearts! Mange-breaths! Weasel-hearts!" Rabbitclaw was spitting every insult and curse he could think of for their cowardice and sneakiness as he swiped, bit, and battered at every fish-smelling cat he could sink his claws and teeth into on his way.

By the time he finally reached it, he was soaked in blood: his own mixed with that of RiverClan cats'. He ran in through the entrance just in time to hear Sunstar yowl from the Clanrock.

"Stop!"

Every cat in the clearing froze mid-lunge and looked up at the WindClan leader with bewildered eyes. "How dare you?!" he snarled.

The throng of cats parted to reveal Oatstorm. _So Echostar isn't here,_ Rabbitclaw thought. _I wonder if she even knew about this attack plan?_

"Does Echostar know about this?!" Sunstar growled, voicing Rabbitclaw's thoughts, leaping down from the Clanrock to face Oatstorm.

The RiverClan deputy lifted her chin. "That weak sorry excuse for a leader didn't need to know!" she spat defiantly.

Several of the cats in the clearing gasped, even from some of the RiverClan cats.

Rabbitclaw shook with rage as Oatstorm gave the same speech to Sunstar as she did to him when she attacked him from the heather. When she finally finished, Sunstar snarled and pinned her down. The RiverClan cats tried to rush in and help their deputy, but the WindClan cats blocked them.

Rabbitclaw yowled out, "WindClan! Don't let any cat touch Sunstar." He turned to face the RiverClan warriors with his teeth bared. "You may have taken us by surprise, you fox-hearted cowards," he growled. "But your surprise is over. Make one wrong move and your deputy is dead."

The RiverClan warriors looked at the WindClan cats anxiously, as if they were finally realizing that this plan was a mistake. However, in their defense, they didn't back off in fear or rise to the occasional challenging hiss.

Meanwhile, Sunstar still had Oatstorm pinned to the ground. He leaned in very close to her face. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now for your treachery to your leader and your Clan and the Code," he snarled softly.

Before she could respond, Rosethorn spoke up. "They broke the Code by coming here!" she snapped.

 _No duh, Sunstar_ just _said that!_ Rabbitclaw thought, annoyed.

"They deserve to be punished more than watching their deputy die!"

"Rosethorn, shut up!" Rabbitclaw snapped back, not containing his anger anymore. "Sunstar has it under control! Whether or not she dies or not is _his_ decision!"

But the pink she-cat acted as if he hadn't even spoken. "They deserve to watch something like…" She scanned the crowd before halting her gaze on a small RiverClan cat. Rabbitclaw recognized the white tom with brown paws. _Rushingpaw!_

"… watching one of their young cats die!"

 _No!_

Rabbitclaw and several other cats, RiverClan and WindClan, flung themselves towards Rosethorn, but they were too late.

The she-cat pounced on the little tom and snapped her jaws on his neck with all her might and pulled while pinning him with all four paws.

Rabbitclaw felt as if he was running in slow-motion, but he finally reached the treacherous she-cat.

"Rosethorn, no!" he screeched, trying to drag her off of the small apprentice. " _We_ don't have to break the Code by killing just because they broke it! This kill would be unnecessary and unjustified! Rushingpaw did nothing!"

Rosethorn refused to let go despite his pleas and orders, and suddenly there was a loud _crack!_

Rabbitclaw finally managed to drag Rosethorn away, but the poor small RiverClan apprentice was laying ominously still.

"No!" came a screech from underneath Sunstar.

Suddenly, Oatstorm kicked Sunstar off with a blow form her back paw that hit him directly in the eye. The leader let out a pain-filled screech as the RiverClan deputy charged at Rosethorn.

Rabbitclaw tried to block her, but she just shouldered him out of the way and butted him in the chest with her head. All the breath was knocked out of him and he collapsed, cracking his head hard against the ground.

In a daze, he watched Oatstorm unleash her rage on Rosethorn. She picked the pick she-cat up with her forepaws and slammed her by the neck against the hollow wall, again and again.

"This is what you get for killing my son!" she screeched, her voice cracking, her eyes wild and crazed.

 _Her son?_ Rabbitclaw thought hazily.

Oatstorm pushed her weight into each thrust, slamming Rosethorn harder and harder while gripping with her claws.

 _Surely her neck will break soon,_ Rabbitclaw thought. But his paws were too heavy and his head was swimming, and made everything seem like it was spinning, so he collapsed again.

Several WindClan cats had gone over and tried to drag Oatstorm away from the pink warrior, but the RiverClan deputy just slammed harder until another _snap!_ echoed around the camp.

Oatstorm finally let herself be dragged into the small crowd as Rosethorn's limp body fell to the ground.

Her flanks weren't moving and her eyes stared at nothing.

No cat could even dare to breathe.

"Stop! Wait!" yowled a cat in the distance, breaking the eerie silence.

Every cat turned to the entrance to see Echostar, the RiverClan leader, and her medicine cat, Sparrowflight, rush in.

The RiverClan leader halted and stared around the clearing. "What have you done?!" she screeched, marching up to her deputy. "I told you that your plan was fish-brained! You broke the Warrior Code by disobeying your leader _and_ trying to drive one of the four Clans out of their territory! We were only supposed to push at their borders for a larger territory and more food!"

She stopped and gasped when she saw Rosethorn and Rushingpaw's bodies. "What happened?" Echostar breathed.

"That bitch of a she-cat killed my son!" Oatstorm spat in a rage.

All of the cats in the clearing gasped sharply; the curse word 'bitch' was one of the many curses only used by rogues and strays. They were extremely insulting and hardly every used by Clan cats. "And you're too weak to lead RiverClan!" Oatstorm continued. "Our territory's waters are poisoned; we need a new one!"

Echostar didn't even flinch. "It is your own fault that your son is dead," she hissed. "Not only was your plan against the Code, but it was stupid as well. We can't catch rabbits; we aren't fast enough. I'm actually glad that Pantherstar ordered a permanent battle patrol on our border. Otherwise you might have caused my Clan to be at war with _two_ rival Clans. But your biggest mistake, Oatstorm…" Echostar unsheathed her claws and bunched up her muscles. "… was betraying me. And for your treason, I will make you pay!"

Echostar leapt on Oatstorm before the deputy could respond. "If you hadn't attacked an innocent Clan in the middle of the night, your son would still be alive!" She flipped her upside down, Echostar's claws digging into Oatstorm's hind legs as her deputy's head dangled down. "And so would you! Join your son's murderer in StarClan, the Dark Forest, or wherever she is!"

Echostar brought her deputy's whole body down at a certain angle and with such force so that her neck would break on impact.

For the third time that night, there was an eerie _crack!_ was heard echoing around the hollow.

"Still think I'm weak?" the RiverClan leader spat.

"Echostar, do you really think that's what you needed to-" Echostar gave her medicine cat a hard stare that silenced him.

She backed away, panting and growling, glaring at the rest of her RiverClan warriors. "And what about _you_ cats?" she snarled. "You, who followed her _willingly_ when you knew you were disobeying me. Do _you_ want to be branded as traitors?"

The RiverClan cats shook their heads. Rabbitclaw noticed that even though it seemed as if only a few cats knew about Oatstorm's betrayal toward their leader, none of them argued.

Perhaps they had been scared into submission.

Echostar nodded. "Good. Some cats get Oatstorm and Rushingpaw's bodies while the rest of you apologize – one by one – to Sunstar and his Clan. They all _must_ be sincere." When her warriors started to object, she snarled again. "Do you wish to share the same fate as your deputy?!" she spat.

They all quickly shook their heads once more.

"Then do it!" she snapped. Then she added after a moment's pause, "And when we return to our camp, make sure you listen to Vulcherfang, for he is RiverClan's new deputy."

Before any cat could move, Echostar padded up to Sunstar. Rabbitclaw was finally able to struggle to his paws and stagger over to his leader.

Echostar dipped her head to both of them. "I'm very sorry about my Clan and my reckless former deputy," she mewed humbly. "And I'm sorry about your warrior. I didn't mean what I said about her going to the Dark Forest. May she rest in peace and find swift hunting in the stars. Will Oatstorm's death and my Clan's apologies be enough payment for our debt?"

Rabbitclaw thought Oatstorm's death was more than enough punishment for her crimes and payment for RiverClan's debt, but the final decision was Sunstar's.

"Yes," the ginger leader responded. "Although, while I think it _is_ perfectly necessary, apologizing one by one will take all night, and won't be beneficial to either of our Clans. I'd rather for them to do it as a whole."

Sunstar glanced at Rabbitclaw, and the WindClan deputy nodded. It seemed fair.

At a stern glance from Echostar, the whole RiverClan battle patrol meowed, "We're sorry," in unison.

Sunstar nodded, raising his tail for attention. "You are forgiven," he mewed to the warriors. "From this moment on, we have no quarrel with RiverClan."

There were sighs of relief from the RiverClan cats and gasps of astonishment from the WindClan warriors.

"However," Sunstar continued, his mew hardening, as if he had acknowledged his Clanmates' protests. "You are still having trouble with your waters. Let us help you instead of your Clan trying to take our land by force. These border skirmishes are doing nothing to benefit either of our Clans. If you refuse our help," he added. "No trespassing will be tolerated, and you could have a war on your paws."

Echostar thought long and hard for several heartbeats, then nodded. "OK. We will accept your help. We should have done this a long time ago."

"Echostar, no!" a RiverClan warrior called out, interrupting her.

The RiverClan leader glared into the throng of pelts. "Who said that?" she demanded.

The crows parted to reveal a young pale grey tom with two back white paws.

The warrior looked very frightened but didn't shrink away. "We'll be weak if we accept their help!" he pressed on. "We can take care of ourselves!"

"Obviously not, Otterclaw," Echostar retorted, spitting. "If you thought it was OK to create a whole other territory by driving out WindClan!"

"But we can't show weakness-"

Suddenly, there was a flash of brown, and a cat gave the young ignorant tom a good blow to the ear.

While he screeched in pain, Sparrowflight growled in his clawed ear. "You will be silent while our leader speaks to another leader and deputy of a Clan!" he hissed. "This matter does not concern young warriors, or any warrior for that matter." He glared around at his Clanmates. "This is a discussion for leaders only," he called out louder. "Any other cat who speaks out of turn again will feel my claws." The RiverClan medicine cat padded away while the injured Otterclaw disappeared into the crowd.

Sparrowflight nodded at the two leaders to continue.

"Anyway," mewed Echostar, returning her gaze back to Sunstar and Rabbitclaw. "You can send warriors to our border beyond Twolegplace tomorrow and we will show you what we need help with. It's difficult to explain."

Sunstar's fur bristled slightly, as if the thought of sending his cats into unfamiliar territory worried him. "If it's alright, I'd like to come the first couple of times. Just to be safe," he added when Echostar opened her jaws to protest, probably about to say they wouldn't need another leader.

The RiverClan leader sighed. "Very well." She rose to her paws. "RiverClan! We're going home." She turned to Sunstar for the last time. "We can discuss this matter further tomorrow." She dipped her head before turning to lead her warriors out of the WindClan camp.

The RiverClan cats seemed relieved to get out of the once-enemy camp. They tripped over themselves trying to squeeze out, dragging Oatstorm's and Rushingpaw's bodies with them.

 _I guess they aren't our enemies anymore?_ Rabbitclaw thought doubtfully. _Then again, maybe everything will work out OK._ He heaved a great sigh. The deputy felt weary on his paws, and he glanced over at Rosethorn's body and almost retched. When he saw the three large pools of blood, it just made him gag even more. He knew it would be next to impossible to get the stench of death and the blood staining the ground out if her body wasn't moved.

 _So much happened,_ he thought. _It all happened so fast, but it felt like a lifetime!_

"Barkscratch," he mewed aloud. "Ask Badgerleap to help you bury Rosethorn's body and clean up the blood. I know it's the duty of all the elders, but her parents will need time to grieve." Barkscratch nodded, a truly loyal best friend.

Once Rabbitclaw recomposed himself, he noticed that Sunstar, Redlily, Spikedclaw, and Nightfur talking softly in a far corner of the hollow. One by one, they all nodded in agreement.

Then Sunstar leapt onto the Clanrock. "WindClan!" he yowled. "Clan meeting!"

Rabbitclaw noticed that his leader didn't bother to use the 'Let all cats old enough' speech. Every cat in the clearing who didn't fight in the battle came out of their dens with confused expressions.

"Wasn't there a battle happening?"

"Why did it all end so suddenly?"

"Where did all this blood come from?"

Once the Clan had gathered, Sunstar explained what had happened: how Oatstorm went against her leader's wishes and tried to drive WindClan from the territory, which caused an all-out battle until Sunstar gained control for a split heartbeat. He then explained how Rosethorn took matters into her own paws and how she killed Rushingpaw, causing Oatstorm to kill the WindClan warrior, and when Oatstorm revealed the truth to Echostar after she showed up, the RiverClan leader killed her own deputy.

When Sunstar got to the part about Rosethorn's death, her mother, Petalstride, let out a wail of grief. Petalstride's mate and Rosethorn's father, Raggedeye, comforted her, covering her in soothing licks.

"However," Sunstar meowed once he had finished the story, ending with the plan to help RiverClan with their poisoned waters. "Despite our heavy loss, there will be three new warriors made tonight."

Shocked gasps and murmured of excitement ran throughout the Clan as Sunstar leapt nimbly down from the Clanrock despite his swollen eye.

"I hear that three apprentices fought like warriors tonight," he continued. "Shortpaw, Beepaw, and Nimblepaw. Step forward, please."

The two brothers and sister padded up to their father with their mentors.

"Redlily, Spikedclaw, Nightfur, and I have all agreed that their apprentices have earned the right to become warriors." He glanced at their mentors and they nodded.

"I, Sunstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these three apprentices from your place in the stars. They have trained hard to understand your Code, and will serve their Clan for many seasons to come. With your blessing, we welcome them as full warriors of WindClan."

His gaze rested on one of his sons. "Beepaw. Do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and protect your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Beepaw's voice came out as a squeak. He cleared his throat and tried again, this time his words strong and clear.

"Then by the power given to me by StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Beepaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Beesting." He rested his head on Beesting's forehead, and the newly named warrior licked his father's shoulder.

As the ceremony continues, Shortpaw becomes Shorttail, in honor of his bobtail. "StarClan honors your loyalty and your courage." And Nimblepaw becomes Nimbleleg, in honor of her long legs and flexibility.

"StarClan honors your speed and your kindness." After the final shoulder lick, Rabbitcaw heard Sunstar murmur to the new warriors, "I'm so proud of you. I wish your mother was here to see this."

"Beesting! Shorttail! Nimbleleg!"

As the Clan yowls the new warriors' names into the night, Rabbitclaw yowls loudest of all. _They deserve it,_ he thought to himself. _No young cat – or any cat, for that matter – should witness that king of battle or horrible deaths. They fought so hard for their Clan._

As the new warriors prepare for their silent vigil, Rabbitclaw spotted Leafstem and Wingedpaw weaving among the cats and went to hide in the nursery to see his adopted daughter and his mate.

Marigold stings.

* * *

 **End.**


	6. Chapter 5: A New Apprentice

" **The Willow, Part 1: WindClan"**

 **Rated M**

 ***Intermission set before Chapter 5***

 **Allegiances:**

 **WindClan:**

 _Leader:_ Sunstar – yellowish ginger tom  
 _Apprentice,_ Branchpaw (brown tabby tom)

 _Deputy:_ Rabbitclaw – white tom with grey spots

 _Medicine Cat:_ Leafstem – black, fluffy she-cat with green eyes  
 _Apprentice,_ Wingedpaw (grey tortoiseshell she-cat)

 _Warriors:_ Barkscratch – light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Redlily – russet-colored she-cat

Blizzardpelt – pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Nightfur – black she-cat with grey paws

Roughedge – tan tabby tom with amber eyes

Spikedclaw – striped, grey tom with a white tail

Swiftear – black and grey she-cat with blue eyes

Beesting – pale yellow-ginger tom with black stripes

Shorttail – dark grey tom with a bobtail

Nimbleleg – long-legged tortoiseshell she-cat

 _Apprentices:_ Branchpaw – brown tabby tom

Wingedpaw – grey tortoiseshell she-cat

 _Queens:_ Flowertail – light brown ginger she-cat (mother of Willowkit [adopted])

Snakefoot – black and grey she-cat with brown feet (mother of Stalkkit and Palekit)

 _Elders:_ Raggedeye – tabby tom with untidy pelt

Petalstride – white she-cat with black patches

Badgerleap – fluffy white tom with one long black stripe and unusual storm-grey eyes

 **ThunderClan**

 _Leader:_ Eaglestar – brown tabby tom with white underbelly  
 _Apprentice,_ Shadepaw (dark grey she-cat with blue eyes)

 _Deputy:_ Strawtail – tannish brown she-cat

 _Medicine Cat:_ Bristleheart – light grey she-cat with blue eyes  
 _Apprentice,_ Blackpaw (black short-haired she-cat with grey front paws)

 _Warriors:_ Smokestripe – smoky black tom with grey stripes

Pinebranch – smoky grey tom

Rockpelt – boulder-colored she-cat with white patches

Sharpthorn – light brown ginger she-cat

Foxclaw – russet-colored tom with black paws and tail tip

Brackenstick – golden brown she-cat

Greyshadow – dark grey tom with amber eyes

Skycloud – light grey tom with blue eyes

 _Queen:_ Brindlefall – tan ginger she-cat (mother of Daykit)

 _Elder:_ Clawscar – white tom with scars all over

 **ShadowClan**

 _Leader:_ Pantherstar – short-haired all black she-cat with blue eyes

 _Deputy:_ Stormpelt – grey she-cat with green eyes

 _Medicine Cat:_ Brownthroat – brown she-cat with darker paws and muzzle

 _Warriors:_ Nettleclaw – black and white tom with brown chest fur  
 _Apprentice,_ Stonepaw (grey and white short-haired tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes and lighter grey small patches)

Addertail – white tom with black stripes

Duskfoot – grey she-cat with black paws  
 _Apprentice,_ Quickpaw (white she-cat with one grey paw and a black ear)

Amberwing – grey she-cat with white underbelly and amber eyes

Frogcroak – white and brown tom with green eyes

Heronfeather – dusty brown tom

Ashpool – dark grey she-cat with green eyes

Lizardpounce – black she-cat with brown patches

Grassfur – tortoiseshell she-cat

Queen: Goldtooth – golden she-cat with amber eyes

Elders: Morningleaf – black and grey she-cat

Ravendot – black tom with blue eyes

 **RiverClan**

 _Leader:_ Echostar – white she-cat with a grey tail

 _Deputy:_ Vulcherfang – dark brown tom

 _Medicine Cats:_ Sparrowflight – light brown tom with darker patches

Rookbeak – grey and white she-cat

 _Warriors:_ Darkfang – dark grey she-cat

Otterclaw – pale grey tom with back white paws

Thickettail – ginger she-cat with a thick pelt

Troutleap – black tabby tom with a white tail

Stemroot – pale brown tom

Stormwater – grey and brown she-cat with amber eyes  
 _Apprentice,_ Frostpaw (white she-cat with green eyes)

Volefur – black and brown she-cat

 _Queen:_ Sparklefleck – all grey she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Fishkit, Gopherkit, and Shrewkit)

 _Elders:_ Saltwhisker – grey tom with white flecks all over

Leapingpounce – brown and white she-cat with green eyes

 **Cats that have gone to StarClan:**

Rosethorn of WindClan – died in battle

Crookedfang, Nightsky, and Blueface of ThunderClan – died of greencough

Yellowfur, Dusteye, and Firesky of ShadowClan – died of old age (Yellowfur and Dusteye); died from wounds sustained by a badger (Firesky)

Oatstorm and Rushingpaw of RiverClan – died in battle

Jaguar and Night (kittypets from Twolegplace) – died from wounds sustained by a fox

 **Chapter 5: A New Apprentice**

 **\- *Nursery; WindClan Camp***

Three moons after the battle with RiverClan, a black and white kit with green eyes is being groomed by her mother, Flowertail, for a very important ceremony. The adopted mother is listening to her kit talk nonstop about what will happen after the naming ceremony.

"Will I have to fight RiverClan?" Willowkit chattered excitedly.

"I certainly hope not!" mewed Flowertail in between licks. "We're helping them with their poisoned water and fish, remember?"

Willowkit thought a moment, then nodded. "Oh, yes," she mewed. "Sorry, I forgot." She hung her head in shame.

Flowertail blinked. "It's alright, sweetie," she mewed soothingly. "You'll learn lots of other things, like how to race out on the moor, catch rabbits and other prey, and yes, you _will_ learn how to fight, but only if absolutely necessary." She nuzzled her kit. "But you need to give yourself some credit, dear. You're wise beyond your years. Have confidence in yourself! Remember, what do we say?"

Willowkit squinted as she thought really hard.

"We're part of…" her mother prompted.

"Oh! We're part of WindClan, and we don't take no shit from no cat!"

Mother and daughter giggled at the vulgar word.

"Hey!" Snakefoot hissed. "Watch the language around my kits!"

"Oh, Snakefoot," Flowertail meowed. "They can't even open their eyes yet!"

"Yes," Snakefoot agreed. "But their ears work just fine." Flowertail just snorted in amusement.

"Now," the ginger queen mewed to Willowkit. "Your fur is all smooth and clean. Why don't you go play with Branchpaw until your apprentice ceremony and see if you can find your father."

"OK," Willowkit mewed. As she padded out of the den, her mother meowed, "Don't play too rough! I don't want your pelt getting dirty again!"

Willowkit nodded before padding out into the open. She looked around at the WindClan camp.

Redlily and Roughedge were sharing tongues near the warrior's den. Wingedpaw was checking Raggedeye's stiff joints under the watchful eye of Leafstem. Beesting and Shorttail were having a mock fight near the apprentice's den.

Willowkit finally found Branchpaw: he was basking out in the gentle sun of newleaf on a flat, large rock, apparently fast asleep.

She slowly padded over on her tip-toes, then yowled right into his ear. "RiverClan's attacking!"

The apprentice scrambled on his rock in a whirl of legs and tumbled to the ground with a startled yowl.

After he regained himself, his fur was bushed out to the max, so he looked twice his size. He padded out briskly from behind the rock with startled eyes and looked around wildly.

Willowkit was laughing so hard that she fell over onto her side. "You-you should've seen your face!" she puffed out before going into another fit of laughter.

Branchpaw let his fur lie flat then snarled in mock anger. "I'll get you, Willowkit!"

The kit squealed and hared away as Branchpaw chased her all around the camp. They ran past Roughedge and Redlily, who cheered Branchpaw on, and past Beesting and Storttail, who cheered Willowkit on. Finally, they ran past Wingedpaw and Raggedeye, and earned a yowl of "Be careful, you two!" from Leafstem.

Willowkit was yowling challenges over her shoulder by the time they almost completed their circle at the elder's den. She wasn't looking where she was going, and almost crashed straight into Petalstride. The elder lashed her tail as Branchpaw crashed into Willowkit, causing her to land with an " _Oof!_ " on Petalstride's paw.

The old elder snatched her paw away. "Watch where you're going," she snapped. "Young cats these days are so stupid."

"Petalstride," Badgerleap, Willowkit's grandfather, chided. "Willowkit and Branchpaw were just having fun." He butted her shoulder gently and playfully. "Remember when we used to run around like that?" he laughed. "We _always_ ran over the elders!" Petalstride snorted indignantly but chuckled as well. She and Badgerleap padded away and the white and black tom cast a knowing glance over his shoulder and winked at the younger cats.

Branchpaw and Willowkit blinked in silence.

"Should we go apologize?" Willowkit mewed shamefully.

Branchpaw shook his head. "No," he mewed. "Badgerleap took care of her." He blinked and licked at his flank, trying to reach an itchy spot, it looked like. "When's your apprentice ceremony today?"

"I don't know," Willowkit admitted. "All I know is that it's today." She then suddenly remembered something. "I'm supposed to be looking for Rabbitclaw," she announced. "I don't really know why, though. Have you seen him?"

"He was on the dawn patrol with me and Sunstar," he mewed. Sunstar was Branchpaw's mentor. "He went out to lead another patrol afterwards – a hunting patrol." He nudged her shoulder. "He should be back soon."

"Oh! Wait!" Willowkit exclaimed. "You passed your warrior assessment!"

Branchpaw nodded.

"I completely forgot! Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Branchpaw mewed sheepishly. "After you ceremony, I'll become a warrior."

Willowkit nodded excitedly and bounced around. "Maybe we'll get to see the territory together!"

"Oh, I don't know if they'll let us…"

"You'll be a warrior!" she chirped. "Just ask Sunstar and whoever my mentor will be and you can come!"

Branchpaw thought a moment, then nodded in agreement. "OK."

"Wanna play some more?" Willowkit asked. "We could practice our battle moves. Rabbitclaw taught me a really good one," she added.

Branchpaw opened his jaws to reply, but just then, Rabbitclaw and his hunting patrol, Barkscratch, Blizzardpelt, Swiftear, and Nimbleleg, padded in through the barrier.

Willowkit and Branchpaw shared a knowing and cheeky look before sprinting over to Rabbitclaw and hurled themselves at him.

The WindClan deputy let out a startled yowl and dropped the shrew he was carrying as he tumbled to the ground.

"Death to the enemy!" Willowkit jeered.

"Do you give in?" joined in Branchpaw.

Rabbitclaw quivered in fake fear. "Yes, I give in!" he squeaked. "I'm too weak to handle two of WindClan's strongest warriors."

Willowkit and Branchpaw purred in amusement. "OK, let's let him go," she ceded.

"But only if you admit WindClan is the best Clan!" Branchpaw teased.

Willowkit's father nodded. "Yes, I admit it," he mewed.

"Good!" Willowkit declared. "'Cause WindClan _is_ the best!" She and Branchpaw slid off of the WindClan deputy.

"Flowertail told me to look for you," Willowkit mewed up at her father.

"And why is that?" Rabbitclaw asked, cocking his head to one side.

Willowkit shrugged. "Maybve she wanted to make sure you were here in time for my ceremony?"

Rabbitclaw purred. "Yes, that makes sense." He leaned down and nuzzled her face. "I'm so proud and happy for you. It's your big day!"

Willowkit sheepishly looked down.

"But you can't go to your own ceremony with an untidy pelt." He started licking at the clumps sticking out on her small pelt, smoothing the rumpled fur.

Willowkit squeaked in disgust. "Stop it!" She jerked away. "I already have Flowertail stalking me all the time, trying to clean me. I don't need another parent obsessing over my fur."

Rabbitclaw just chuckled and nudged his shrew closer to the fresh-kill pile.

Willowkit sniffed at the shrew. "So, the prey's finally coming back?" she meowed.

Rabbitclaw nodded, getting that slightly shocked look in his eyes that every cat got whenever she spoke of something important to her or the Clan.

 _Doesn't every cat speak and think this way?_ Willowkit thought. _When it's something important?_

"Prey should really start to come back once newleaf fully kicks in," she continued.

Branchpaw blinked. "Which cat told you that?" he asked. "Flowertail? One of the elders?"

Willowkit blinked confusedly. "No… I… worked it out for myself."

Rabbitclaw and Branchpaw were gazing at her as if she had grown wings and was about to take flight.

 _Why does every cat always look at me funny? Do I say the wrong things?_ I _think I say the right things…_

"Let all cats old enough to run out on the moor gather here beneath the Clanrock for a Clan meeting."

Willowkit's eyes shone and she fluffed out her fur in excitement.

"Willowkit, Branchpaw, it's time!" Flowertail meowed as she padded over. As the Clan gathered, Branchpaw and Wingedpaw's parents, Roughedge and Redlily, trotted over and started grooming their son's pelt while gazing at him with pride. His sister came scampering out from the medicine den. Leafstem followed behind more slowly. Flowertail was vigorously licking Willowkit's fur while Rabbitclaw was dusting himself off and grooming his own pelt. Occasionally he would glance up, and she noticed there was pride in his eyes.

"Willowkit," Sunstar meowed. "Step forward, please."

Flowertail nudged her kit forward with her nose. The queen then padded over to sit close to Rabbitclaw and nuzzled her head into his neck. Redlily, Roughedge, Leafstem, Wingedpaw, and Branchpaw were sitting a few tail-lengths away.

"I'm sure that Willowkit is very eager to become an apprentice, and will train very hard to understand the Warrior Code." He glanced at Willowkit, and even though she thought he said those specific words to reassure the Clan because she used to be a kittypet, she nodded eagerly.

"Very well," the WindClan leader continued. "From this moment on, you shall be known as Willowpaw." He scanned the crowd until his gaze rested on a broad-shouldered brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

"Barkscratch," Sunstar rasped. "You have great speed and insight; I'm sure you'll pass these qualities onto Willowpaw as her mentor."

Willowpaw trotted over to her new mentor once he had stepped forward.

She touched noses with him.

"Willowpaw! Willowpaw! Willowpaw!"

Willowpaw was about to duck her head in embarrassment when she remembered Flowertail's words: _Have confidence in yourself._ So instead, she lifted her head and puffed out her chest with pride.

As the cheering died away, Sunstar raised his tail before the Clan could disperse.

"It brings me great joy to have a new apprentice. WindClan is strong."

Yowls of approval came from the crowd of cats.

"And now," he continued. "We will be even stronger. Branchpaw, please step forward."

Branchpaw took several paces forward to meet his mentor.

"Since I am Branchpaw's mentor, I will speak. I believe that Branchpaw has trained hard and well, and has earned the right to become a full warrior of WindClan." He paused for a heartbeat before continuing, using the ancient words of the ceremony.

"I, Sunstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained very hard to understand your Code, and with your blessing, is now ready to take the warrior's Oath and serve his Clan as a full warrior of WindClan." Sunstar gazed at his apprentice with pride as he leapt down from the Clanrock.

"Branchpaw," the WindClan leader went on. "Do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Branchpaw's voice rang out almost as clearly as Sunstar's.

"Then I say these words before StarClan. Branchpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Branchtail. StarClan honors your bravery and your enterprise." Sunstar rested his head on Branchtail's, and the new warrior licked his leader and former mentor's shoulder in response.

"Branchtail! Branchtail! Branchtail!"

While Branchtail puffed out his chest, Willowpaw tried to yowl loudest of all for her best friend.

Branchtail, once the cheering had stopped, dipped his head to Sunstar. "May I go with Willowpaw and Barkscratch to see the territory?" he asked. "She asked me to go. But I want to go, as well," he added quickly.

Sunstar thought for a couple of heartbeats, then nodded. "If it's OK with Barkscratch," he mewed. "Then it's OK with me."

The crowd had not yet dispersed, so all eyes went to Barkscratch. He looked a little lost, trying to make his first decision as a mentor with every cat staring at him.

 _Oh, no!_ thought Willowpaw. _Don't tell me I received a weak-ass mentor!_

She chuckled inwardly at the vulgar word.

However, Barkscratch then spoke up firmly. "Yes, you may, but only for a little while. I need to show her the entire territory and explain many things, and it will take longer if you're there. When you leave us, you should take some time to hunt for the Clan instead of slacking off with your friend."

Willowpaw blinked while Barkscratch bristled indignantly. "I was only going to try and help and give her support-" he started.

Barkscratch interrupted. "Thank you for your concern, but you'll only get in the way if you stay for too long. You two can't be inseparable anymore. She's not a kit and you aren't an apprentice. You need to focus on your duties." He blinked apologetically. "I'm not trying to be mean; I just need some time to alone with my new apprentice to get to know her, and her me as her mentor."

Branchtail, after a moment's pause, let his fur lie flat and nodded reluctantly.

 _Jeez…_ Willowpaw thought. _It's almost like he read my thoughts. Oh, StarClan, I didn't mean it! I don't want him to be_ that _strict!_

Willowpaw paused her rushing thoughts. _Then again, I guess he was just being responsible,_ she conceded.

"Right," Barkscratch meowed once the crowd disbanded. "Let's go."

As the two toms padded on ahead of her, Willowpaw's worries left her once they had squeezed through the thorn barrier. _I'm getting to see the territory!_ she thought excitedly. _I'll learn to hunt, fight, and defend my Clan with honor with every muscle in my body 'till my last breath!_

– ***Medicine Den; WindClan Camp***

Leafstem was sorting through the last of her herbs by the time the throng of cats had dispersed. She had gone into the den immediately after Branchtail got his warrior name.

Wingedpaw came through the entrance and trotted up to her mentor. "Willowpaw is settling in nicely to WindClan, don't you think?" she mewed. "And Branchtail seems to really like her."

"Yes," Leafstem murmured distractedly, suddenly having a hard time focusing on sorting. "She is."

Wingedpaw paused a moment, then continued. "Is something wrong?" she asked. "Whenever any cat mentions Willowpaw, you get all distant and moon-eyed."

Leafstem blinked. Had she been that obvious?

"Has…" Wingedpaw went on hesitantly. "Has StarClan given you some sign about her…? That you're not telling me? You've been acting strange ever since the Moonpool visit just before Willowpaw came."

Leafstem opened her jaws to snap at her apprentice, to tell her that it was none of her business, but then she thought the better of it.

"Yes," she finally mewed. Wingedpaw gasped in astonishment. "StarClan gave me a long, complicated prophecy about Willowpaw. Parts of it say stuff about cats of all Clans will answer her call, and that she will recreate some old Clan and transform it new, although I don't really know what that means." She paused, letting it sink in before she continued.

"I believe," the medicine cat went on. "That StarClan has great plans for the young she-cat. There was more to the prophecy, but it was too difficult to understand. I think, since it's so long and complicated, that she might lead the four Clans into something greater than we've ever known."

"But what could be greater than the Great Journey?" Wingedpaw argued. "Or the Great Battle? Or the Three? Or the Great Flood or the Great Dry? What could she possibly lead us into that's bigger than anything we've faced before?"

"I don't know," Leafstem admitted. "I don't think even StarClan themselves know. Not all of it, anyway."

Wingedpaw blinked, but just nodded. The medicine cat apprentice figured that not even StarClan knew everything.

"Should we tell her?" Wingedpaw mewed after a moment's pause.

"No!" Leafstem snapped. She saw her apprentice flinch, so she softened her tone. "Honestly, what are we supposed to say, Wingedpaw? 'Nice catch, Willowpaw. A big juicy rabbit. Oh, by the way, did we mention that StarClan has told us a prophecy about you that no cat honestly understands?'"

Wingedpaw got an amused look in her eyes and chuckled a bit.

"So… do we tell her anything? Anything at all?"

Leafstem thought for a couple heartbeats, then shook her head. "Perhaps we should drop a few hints here and there," she mused. "But nothing more. I'm sure our warrior ancestors will tell her themselves when they think it's appropriate. "

"OK," Wingedpaw mewed.

Leafstem gazed at her apprentice thoughtfully. "You know," she meowed. "I think it's time you received your full medicine cat name."

Wingedpaw's jaw dropped open in shock and surprise.

"At the next half-moon meeting tonight, you'll receive your name."

"Oh, my-" Wingedpaw spluttered. "Th-thank you, Leafstem! Thank you so much!" The young she-cat shook and trembled with excitement. "I must go tell Branchtail!" She scampered out of the den, chattering away.

"Wait, Wingedpaw! He's out on…" Leafstem tried to begin, but she was gone.

"… out on patrol with Willowpaw and Barkscratch," she finished.

Leafstem sighed in exasperation.

 _I better go fetch her,_ she thought. _Before she sprints headfirst into the lake on accident._

* * *

 **End.**


	7. Chapter 6: New Beginnings

" **The Willow, Part 1: WindClan"**

 **Rated M**

 **Chapter 6: New Beginnings**

– ***Near the ThunderClan/WindClan Border; WindClan Territory***

"And that's the ThunderClan border."

A six-moon-old cat is staring into a dense woodland, her green eyes wide and curious. Branchtail, the she-cat's best friend, had already caught something and gone back to the camp. Now, Barkscratch was talking about borders and whatnot.

"I have a question," Willowpaw mewed when her new mentor took a breath.

Barkscratch blinked. "Yes?"

"Where do the Clans' names come from?"

"What?"

"Like…" Willowpaw struggled for the right words. She nodded to the woodland. "Why's ThunderClan called ThunderClan?" She then nodded to the moor. "Why are we called WindClan?" Finally, she waved her tail at the vast area of the other two territories. "And the others?"

Barkscratch blinked again confusedly. "Well… er… um…"

Willowpaw heaved out a long sigh.

"Well… OK," he mewed. "Here's what I know: the first leaders ever of the four warrior Clans probably bore the names of their Clans."

"You mean such as Windstar, Shadowstar, Thunderstar, and Riverstar?"

"Yes, something like that," Barksratch mewed. "But that's not all I think there is to it."

Willowpaw pricked her ears. Her mentor sat back on his haunches and signaled with his tail for her to do the same.

"You don't?" she asked once she had settled comfortably.

Barkscratch shook his head. "No. Although," he added. "I'm not going to tell you."

Willowpaw just gave him a blank stare.

"See, I've witnessed your intelligence, and heard about it further than what I experienced," he mewed. "You're incredibly smart for your age. Along with regular training, I think you could do with mental exercises. So, you're going to figure out your own question." He licked his paw and ran it over his ear casually.

Willowpaw thought for several heartbeats, then nodded reluctantly.

"OK, so," Barkscratch continued. "What makes each Clan special? What can each one do that the others can't?"

"Well… We live out in the open, on the moor, and we're very fast."

"Good. Now, what does that have to do with our Clan's name?"

"Uh… the wind… is really strong?"

As she spoke the words, an understanding swept through her like wildfire. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "It all makes sense now! RiverClan swims in the lake and rivers so they can hunt and use it to their advantage in battle, ShadowClan uses the shadows to hunt and attack – not to mention the marshes and pines are filled with shadows, and ThunderClan…" She trailed off.

 _They live beneath trees,_ she thought. _That doesn't have anything to do with thunder. And nothing they do has anything to do with it, as far as I know._

Barkscratch was gazing at her expectantly, but she had no answer to give. She settled on another blank stare.

"OK, I might have been unclear," he mewed. "Even if you're smart, no matter how much you know or think you know, always ask for help if and when you need it."

He paused, and Willowpaw nodded in understanding.

"Have you ever seen lightning strike, Willowpaw?" he asked.

She nodded.

"What did it strike?" he prompted.

"It hit water, then a big, housefolk's pole- I mean, er, Twoleg thing."

"Alright, so it struck something tall the second time. Now, what comes after lightning?"

"Thunder."

Barkscratch gazed at her in silence before everything clicked into place for Willowpaw.

"Oh! Lightning likes to hit tall things, like trees! Thunder comes after lightning, and there are trees in ThunderClan territory!"

Barkscratch purred with approval. "You got it. Thunder could also have something to do with their attack style. They're also very skilled in moving silently among all that undergrowth."

Willowpaw nodded, then cocked her head to one side as another question formed in her head. "Hey, Barkscratch?"

"Yes?"

"How'd you get so smart?"

The question made her mentor laugh out loud. "I've been around for a long time, Willowpaw. I've seen many things, fought in many battles, and caught plenty of prey."

"Well, if you've been around for so long, that means I'm not your first apprentice, right?"

"No, you're my first apprentice."

"Huh?"

Her mentor nodded. "I never really wanted an apprentice when I was younger," he mewed. "I always asked Sunstar not to give me one until I was older and wiser." He rose to his paws and arched his back in a good, long stretch. "Now, we have a lot more to see. So let's-" He suddenly broke off, his eyes fixed on a certain spot, his ears pricked.

Willowpaw was confused. "What-?" she began to ask, but her mentor silenced her with a lash of his tail.

Barkscratch stalked forward slowly, bunched his muscles, and leapt in a huge arc. He landed neatly, and there was a harsh squeak that was cut off quickly.

Willowpaw dashed forward, curiosity making every hair on her pelt stand on end.

Barkscratch turned around with a mouse dangling from his jaws.

She stared at it in slight horror and repulsion, but her mentor didn't seem to notice.

He looked around thoughtfully. "Do you smell that?" he mumbled around his mouse.

Willowpaw blinked. She gave a huge sniff, then coughed and gagged. "Great StarClan! What is that stench?!" she exclaimed.

Barkscratch's eyes shone and he let out a _Mrrow_ of amusement, dropping his mouse. "That would be ThungerClan scent markers," he mewed. "We're right on the edge of the border. Since we're here," he added. "Let's renew our scent markers." He picked up his mouse once more and backed away from the border.

"Setting markers is fairly easy," he muttered around his prey. "All you have to do is-"

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" a voice called from beyond the border in ThunderClan territory.

– ***Near the Fresh-Kill Pile; WindClan Camp***

"Rabbitclaw!"

Rabbitclaw looked up from sharing tongues with Flowertail. Sunstar padded up to them.

"Did you need something?" mewed Flowertail. "I can go, if you need me to."

Sunstar dipped his head briefly. "No, you don't have to," the WindClan leader replied. "I just wanted to ask how the RiverClan project is going. Did you already send today's help patrol?"

Rabbitclaw nodded and stood up. Ever since RiverClan finally let some Clan help them, the cats working together found the source of the thick, black, poisonous liquid that turned the water rainbow colors – a hard, silver, broken Twoleg thing that had strange, multi-colored vines popping out of it here and there. It was trapped in a ditch by the streams and rivers that run throughout RiverClan. It was half-buried in the sand, so it took quite a while to find.

In the three moons that WindClan had been helping, a patrol would be sent daily, and it had only taken a moon or so to find it and figure out a plan to remove it from the sand and move the thing somewhere else. Once they had dug it up, they had dragged and pushed it right up to the outskirts of Twolegplace, where the Twolegs eventually got rid of it.

For the rest of the time, WindClan had been catching and bringing prey to RiverClan during leaf-bare until the fish came back.

Now that it was newleaf, the patrols Rabbitclaw had been sending were being needed less and less. Pretty soon, RiverClan would be able to survive on their own once more.

"Yes," Rabbitclaw replied to Sunstar. "I sent it out after Branchtail and Willowpaw's ceremonies were over. I sent Redlily, Blizzardpelt, Swiftear, and Nightfur. We all discussed it, and we think today should be the last day patrols are sent out to RiverClan."

Sunstar bristled. "And you decided this without consulting me?" he demanded.

Rabbitclaw felt the urge to flinch, but for some reason, he felt like he didn't have to.

It should have been obvious to Sunstar.

"Sunstar," Rabbitclaw meowed, struggling to keep calm, his fur flat, and his voice steady. "Your cats are tired of going into RiverClan. They hate it there! They've done enough work, and they're needed here for patrols and hunting."

"What about RiverClan?" Sunstar snarled. " _They_ need food as well!"

"Sunstar," the WindClan deputy mewed more gently. "RiverClan will be fine. It's newleaf; their fish are coming back." He blinked. "We need our warriors within our own borders anyway," he continued. "For keeping our territory safe and for hunting prey."

Sunstar's eyes were clouded, and Rabbitclaw rested his tail tip on his leader's shoulder. "What's the matter, Sunstar?" he asked. "You're not usually like this, even when another Clan needs help."

His leader slowly raised his head to look at Rabbitclaw, and he was surprised to find grief in the yellow tom's eyes.

"Rushingpaw…" he muttered.

Rabbitclaw's eyes widened in shock. "That wasn't your fault!" he hissed. "It was Rosethorn's!"

"Yes, but I'm responsible for my warriors, and Rosethorn never paid for her crime."

"Yes, she did! She _died_! She was killed by Oatstorm!"

"She went to _StarClan_ ," Sunstar corrected.

"It's the same thing, Sunstar. Cats die or are killed, and they go to StarClan. But Rosethorn _did_ pay for what she did. A life for a life isn't exactly what I would have done, but that's how it happened."

"I can't help but feel responsible," Sunstar mumbled.

"I felt that way, too, for a while. But then I realized that there wasn't anything I could've done differently to prevent what happened. So, I prayed to StarClan to help me through it. I couldn't let my personal feelings get in the way of being the deputy my Clan needed me to be."

Rabbitclaw reached out with a paw and rested it on his leader's shoulder in lieu of his tail.

"No cat blames us for caring," he continued. "However, we're the leaders of our Clan. We _must_ put them first."

Sunstar let out a weary sigh. "Now I remember why I named you my deputy," he murmured.

Rabbitclaw let out a purr. "'Cause I won't let you boss me around?"

"Because you keep me in check." Sunstar dipped his head. "Thank you for the advice. I'll let you get back to Flowertail." He padded away towards his den, probably to rest.

As Rabbitclaw nestled back down next to his mate, he thought about what he and his leader had talked about.

"I never knew Sunstar felt that way," mewed Flowertail as she started to groom his ears. "Or you."

"Yeah, I _used_ to feel that way," Rabbitclaw replied. "But I never knew Sunstar felt the same."

"Well, I think you set him straight. You're doing the right thing, ending the patrols today."

 _I really hope so,_ Rabbitclaw thought to himself. _I doubt it would happen, but what if Sunstar's worst fears come true? What if I'm wrong about all of this, RiverClan doesn't make it, and Rushingpaw, Rosethorn, and Oatstorm's deaths were for nothing? They seem to have died just so we could come to an agreement to help RiverClan!_

– ***Near the ThunderClan/WindClan Border; WindClan Territory***

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

Willowpaw and Barkscratch blinked in unison as a ThunderClan patrol came crashing through the undergrowth.

"Hello!" Barkscratch called, a friendly tone in his voice.

In the patrol, there were three toms and a she-cat. Willowpaw had never seen cats from another Clan before, so she didn't know who they were or their names.

The biggest of the three toms was a russet-colored tabby with black paws and tail tip.

The two other toms had similar fur colored, they could have been related. One was a light smoky grey color and the other had a darker grey pelt.

The she-cat was a light brown ginger.

"Don't try to be friendly, Barkscratch," the she-cat hissed.

Suddenly, Willowpaw noticed a small grey and white shape behind the big red tom.

Barkscratch seemed to notice as well. "Who have you got there, Foxclaw?"

Since the tom he spoke to looked like a fox, Willowpaw figured that was Foxclaw.

Foxclaw snarled and moved out of the way to reveal a small she-cat, no bigger than Willowpaw. "This is a ShadowClan apprentice who we found on our land," the big red tom hissed. "There was another apprentice with her, but she got away."

Barkscratch gasped. "Why is she with you then? Why didn't you just chase her off your territory? She barely looks like a full-grown kit!"

"The Code says we can challenge any strange cat found on our territory," the darker grey tom spoke up. "Eaglestar said that we can take them back to our camp for questioning as well."

"Besides," the she-cat growled. "She isn't a kit. She told us her name was Stonepaw."

The tiny apprentice let out a snarl of rage, the amount of anger behind it betraying her age. "You won't get away with taking me prisoner," she hissed to her captors. "My Clan knows I've been captured. They'll come for me with no good intentions for ThunderClan, and then you might have a war on your paws."

"You know," Barkscratch mewed thoughtfully. "The little scrap may be right. Come now, Sharpthorn, Foxclaw, Pinebranch, Greyshadow." He nodded to each cat he spoke to. Sharpthorn was the ginger she-cat, Pinebranch was the smoky grey tom, and Greyshadow was the darker grey tom. "Just let her go. She's a new apprentice, like Willowpaw here. She probably didn't even realize she crossed the border."

Stonepaw's hostile look was replaced by one of interest. "It's your first time out of camp, too?"

Willowpaw suddenly found it impossible to make her voice work, so she just settled on nodding. There was something about the ShadowClan apprentice that made her throat dry. She couldn't take her eyes off of the fiery, beautiful tortoiseshell. Her heart was beating so hard and fast, she was surprised no cat could hear it.

Meanwhile, the ThunderClan warriors looked as if they were rethinking their decision. They huddled in a tight little ball of multi-colored fur, apparently trying to figure out what to do. Eventually, they all nodded and dispersed.

"Fine," mewed Foxclaw. "You can go back to your territory, Stonepaw. But go now, run fast, and make sure this never happens again." He bared his teeth for extra emphasis, and the little apprentice – not needing to be told twice – sprinted away into the shelter of the trees. She ran in the direction the patrol came, towards the ShadowClan border.

"Now back to _you_ two," Greyshadow snarled.

"Right," hissed Pinebranch. "Since when do WindClan hunt _mice_ near ThunderClan territory?" Their hostile glares were sparkling with suspicion.

Willowpaw bristled. They were accusing her mentor of trespassing! _That's completely hare-brained!_

Barkscratch was obviously having a hard time keeping himself calm. "I didn't cross your border," he meowed evenly. "I caught the mouse _near_ it, in _our_ territory."

"A likely story!" hissed Foxclaw. "How do we know you didn't cross the border with your scent disguised?"

"How do you know he did?" Willowpaw found herself spitting. "Honestly, do you think WindClan would do anything to piss ThunderClan off right in the beginning of newleaf?" The words just kept tumbling out of her. "Don't you stupid furballs have something better to do than snatching up lost apprentices and having border skirmishes with two measly WindClan cats – one whom _just_ became an apprentice – like hunting for your Clan?"

"Willowpaw, that's enough!" Barkscratch snapped.

"No, this is ridiculous!" the young apprentice screeched. "What are we supposed to do, stay away from the ThunderClan border? We all have to watch, mark, and hunt on each other's borders."

Before she could continue, Barkscratch gave her a hard cuff over the ears. "I said that's enough!"

"Wait a minute, Barkscratch," Foxclaw meowed. "Despite your apprentice's dirty mouth and the ability to shut her jaws, she has a point." He dipped his head while Barkscratch and Willowpaw stared at him incredulously. "We're leaving now to hunt," Foxclaw ordered. "Come on."

"But, Foxclaw-" Sharpthorn dared to protest.

"I said now!" the big red warrior interrupted. "I'm leading this patrol, and that means _I_ make the decisions! _We are leaving now to hunt._ "

Sharpthorn defeatedly hung her head, the defiance burned out of her eyes. Then she snapped it up suddenly. "Next time, if we know you crossed our borders, we'll shred you!"

The ThunderClan patrol ran deeper into the forest, and the two WindClan cats watched until they disappeared into the trees.

Mentor and apprentice slowly turned to look at each other, then burst out together laughing.

"That was amazing!" Barkscratch puffed out. "I would've never guess in a thousand seasons that they would actually listen to us!"

"Me neither!" Willowpaw laughed.

They both sighed contently after their fits of laughter. Then Barkscratch picked up his mouse, set it down well away from the border, and scraped earth over it.

"We'll come back for the prey later," he announced. "For now, let's renew these scent markers and look at the rest of the territory."

"OK."

– ***The Moonpool***

"Wingedpaw," a medicine cat was meowing to her apprentice. "Do you promise to separate yourself from the Code of Warriors, uphold the Medicine Cat Code, speak with StarClan, interpret omens, and guide and heal your Clanmates, even at the cost of your life?"

Leafstem and Wingedpaw were surrounded by their fellow medicine cats: Bristleheart and Blackpaw of ThunderClan, Brownthroat of ShadowClan, and Sparrowflight and Rookbeak of RiverClan. All of them were sitting around the starlit Moonpool.

"I do." Wingedpaw's voice came out softly but strongly.

"Then I say these words before StarClan, who I believe know that you are ready to be a full medicine cat. Wingedpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Wingedheart." Leafstem raised her tail before the other medicine cats could break into the usual cheers.

"I named you for your heart because out of all the cats in our Clan besides Rabbitclaw, his patrol, Flowertail, Sunstar, and myself, you were the most willing to accept Willowpaw into WindClan. When I pass, kindness and compassion will be your greatest asset in being the only medicine cat for our Clan."

"Wingedheart! Wingedheart! Wingedheart!"

She sheepishly ducked her head, but in spite of her embarrassment, Leafstem saw her chest puff out a little in pride.

 _Wingedheart will be a good medicine cat,_ Leafstem thought as she and the other medicine cats touched their noses to the freezing water of the star-filled Moonpool. _But we'll work together for many seasons, before I take my place among the ranks of StarClan._

She suddenly heard the prophecy of The Willow echo around in her head, as she had been hearing it for almost six moons.

 _Oh, StarClan!_ she prayed desperately as she felt her eyes drift shut. _Will WindClan and the rest of the Clans be able to deal with this new prophecy as well as Wingedheart and I have?_

* * *

 **End.**


	8. Chapter 7: Apprentices in Training

" **The Willow, Part 1: WindClan"**

 **Rated M**

 **Chapter 7: Apprentices in Training**

– ***Near the ShadowClan/ThunderClan Border; ThunderClan Territory***

A small, short-haired tortoiseshell apprentice was sprinting, crashing through the undergrowth, her grey and white pelt getting torn from the brambles. She doesn't know exactly where to go; all she knows is that she wants to go home.

Back to ShadowClan. Back to her family and friends.

Suddenly, she smelled strong scents coming from in front of her, and she skidded to a stop. She pricked her ears and parted her jaws.

Stonepaw was directly behind the border that separated ShadowClan and ThunderClan.

 _Oh, great!_ she thought happily. _I'm almost home!_

Then she heard the voices.

Stonepaw squeaked in fear and backed away in a panic, causing twigs to break and leaves to rustle.

The voices sounded urgent and determined, and even though she couldn't make out what they were saying, she knew they were cats, and there was more than one, at least three, maybe four.

It also sounded as if they were planning something.

 _Oh, no!_ she thought in horror. _What if it's ThunderClan, planning to invade because Quickpaw and I strayed from the border into their territory?_

Stonepaw and her sister had been out seeing the territory for the first time with their new mentors, Nettleclaw and Duskfoot. The mentors had been in deep conversation when the sisters decided to sneak off to play. They had been wrestling on the ground when the ThunderClan patrol had surrounded them.

The pair tried to run, but only Quickpaw got away, of course, living up to her name. She had faked them out; she had sprinted and skidded in one direction, and when they all went in front of her there, she quickly sprinted off in a whole different direction.

 _If only she hadn't made it,_ Stonepaw thought ruefully. _Then I wouldn't be alone. But I guess there'd be no cat to explain what happened, and the Clan would be worrying about_ two _mouse-brained apprentices being lost._

She then remembered the first piece of advice her mentor had given her about battle. _If it gets tough and you've lost all hope and all your training seems to have flown out of your head, you can usually rely on your rage. But not always and not for everything._

True, to some cats, it may have sounded a little dark and anger-encouraging, but Stonepaw was a 'feisty little thing,' as the elders called her. She always snapped at the slightest annoyance and was never shy of using tooth and claw to prove her point.

Of course, the other kits and apprentices in the Clan had always complained about Stonepaw when she was a kit.

Nettleclaw understood that Stonepaw had a good heart, but if she couldn't control her temper, she'd have to use it in the heat of battle. _Your rage should be your fuel, not your downfall._

 _My rage is my fuel…_ she thought as she unsheathed her claws.

All of a sudden, she didn't care if ThunderClan were planning an invasion: they wouldn't make it past the border.

Not if Stonepaw had anything to do about it.

She caused this, and she was going to make sure she _ended_ this. She bunched her muscles, picked her claws out of the ground, bared her teeth, felt her ears go flat and her fur bristle, and leapt.

She sprang out of the other side of the border swinging.

Stonepaw caught a cat in the muzzle and another in the eye. She yowled a challenge as she reared up on her hind legs so she could slash again, but a cat tackled her to the ground.

"Stonepaw! Stonepaw!" they called. "Calm down! What's the matter with you?"

As she wriggled beneath what she thought was the enemy cat's large body, she thought she recognized the cat's voice as Addertail's, Stonepaw and Quickpaw's father.

Stonepaw was confused. If Addertail was here, and there were no sounds of a battle, then…

"Oh!" she squeaked. "I'm so sorry! Is any cat hurt?" She poked her head out from underneath her father.

Addertail rolled off of her and let Stonepaw up. She looked around and flinched when she saw Duskfoot's eye swollen shut and the scratch on her sister's muzzle.

"Quickpaw!" she gasped. She dashed over to her injured sister. She wrapped her tail around Quickpaw's shoulders and blinked shamefully at Duskfoot. "I'm so sorry! I thought you were ThunderClan, planning to invade because of me!"

"It's alright," Duskfoot murmured, licking her paw and running it gently over her face. "Even though I doubt ThunderClan would have invaded over a lost apprentice."

"Quickpaw told us what happened," mewed Addertail. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine," Stonepaw replied. "They didn't hurt me or anything."

"How did you get away?" Quickpaw squeaked excitedly despite the bleeding scratch. "Did you escape? Did you have to sneak away?

Stonepaw shook her head. "They let me go," she mewed.

"Reallly?" Nettle meowed, coming out of the bushes, a disbelieving look on his face. "After all that trouble of taking you prisoner? It sounds like you just want to get out of more trouble than you already are."

"Yes, really, they let me go," meowed Stonepaw firmly. "I have no reason to lie. I don't _care_ about getting in trouble; whatever punishment I get, I deserve." Nettleclaw just blinked in silence. "Anyway, we met a couple of WindClan cats on their border: Barkscratch and his new apprentice, Willowpaw. It was all very interesting. The ThunderClan patrol just _had_ to challenge them, of course. But somehow, the tom convinced the patrol to let me go," she finished.

"What else did they say?" Quickpaw asked.

"Well I obviously didn't stick around to find out," Stonepaw snapped at her sister.

"Nettleclaw," Duskfoot mewed to the fuming warrior, her eyes blinking sympathetically. "It's obvious Stonepaw's telling the truth; it's her first time out of camp and she knows WindClan cats' names. Besides, ThunderClan challenging on their borders and Barkscratch sympathizing with a cat from another Clan is to be expected, and Stonepaw couldn't have known that unless what she's saying is true. Stonepaw," she added. "To prove my point, do you remember the names of the ThunderClan cats who captured you?"

Stonepaw thought really hard to remember. "Sharpthorn… Foxclaw, who was leading the patrol… er… Greyshadow… and Pine… P-Pine…" She trailed off, unable to remember his full anme, panic and confusion flaring in her chest.

"Pinebranch?" Addertail offered.

"Yes!" Stonepaw nodded vigorously. "Pinebranch."

Nettleclaw puffed out a breath and his tone was a tiny bit softer. "Fine. But you got lucky, Stonepaw. And you," he added, glaring at Quickpaw as well. "You _both_ should have known better, sneaking off like that."

Quickpaw and Stonepaw hung their heads in shame.

"Nettleclaw's right about your behavior," Duskfoot mewed firmly. "We should all head back to camp to tell Pantherstar to call of the search parties and calm the Clans' nerves."

"Especially your mother's nerves," Addertail added. He looked pointedly at Stonepaw.

Stonepaw nodded. "OK," she mewed. "Quickpaw – and I, especially – should apologize to the Clan for sneaking away, getting myself captured, and making them worry. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too," Quickpaw put in.

"They shouldn't be wasting time worrying about and looking for me," Stonepaw mewed thoughtfully. "They should be hunting, helping their Clan recover after the long, hard leaf-bare."

Every cat gazed at her for several heartbeats, looks of shock clear in their staring eyes. Quickpaw was giving her a blank stare as well.

 _They always do this,_ she thought, her anger flaring once more. _It's maddening. Every time I say something important or get angry, they give me nothing but blank, shocked, moon-eyed stares. Every cat should have basic common sense and emotions!_

All of them had been almost too relieved and frustrated, but not enough for Stonepaw not to notice: They eyed her warily at her attack and high capacity of rage…

… Almost as if they were afraid.

Stonepaw was about to snap at them that they were wasting time staring at her, but before she could open her jaws, Addertail spoke.

"Let's get back to camp. Pantherstar will want to hear Stonepaw's thrilling story. Duskfoot and Quickpaw, you should go see Brownthroat about those nasty scratches."

– * **Leader's Den; WindClan Camp***

"And they listened to the both of you?" Sunstar mewed incredulously.

Willowpaw and Barkscratch were standing before their leader in his den, trying really hard not to laugh.

"And," Sunstar went on, trying to stifle his own laughter. "What were your exact words to the ThunderClan warriors, Willowpaw?"

Barkscratch interrupted before she could speak.

"She used a pretty vulgar word, Sunstar." The laughter quickly left her mentor's voice and eyes. "A worth only used by strays and rogues."

Sunstar's own amusement faded. "I don't believe I was speaking to you, Barkscratch," he growled softly. "Willowpaw, speak. Now."

Willowpaw gulped. "I… I said… 'W-WindClan wouldn't do anything to… to piss off ThunderClan right at the beginning of newleaf."

Sunstar gazed at her seriously, then his shoulders started to shake and he fell out of his nest, his eyes streaming with uncontrollable laughter.

"Oh, come now, Barkscratch," he puffed in between laughs. "Pretty soon all the Clans will be using those so-called 'vulgar' words. They're actually no worse," he added, pulling himself together and getting back into his nest. "Than the insults we have now: rabbit dung, mouse dung, hare-brains, mouse-brains, rabbit-hearts, mouse-hearts, pike-hearts, fish-brains, mange-breaths, mange-pelts–"

"OK, Sunstar," Barkscratch interrupted. "I get the point."

"And besides," continued Sunstar. "She was right." He flicked his tail, dismissing them, still chuckling a bit.

Barkscratch dipped his head, then jerked it towards the entrance, signaling Willowpaw to follow him out.

"Are those curses really only used by rogues and strays?" Willowpaw murmured as soon as they left the den. _I just thought they were really insulting. Flowertail never mentioned where she got them from._

Barkscratch blinked down at her. "Well… yes, but–"

"Great," she muttered. _Thanks a lot, Flowertail!_ "Another reason for the Clan to label me as different."

Her mentor's eyes widened in shock and his jaw hung open.

 _Are you surprised?_ she thought, annoyance flaring in her chest. _Have all of you forgotten where I've come from already? That I'm different?_

"Willowpaw…" Barkscratch began, extreme concern on his face. "I didn't mean to –"

"Obviously you didn't," Willowpaw snapped before he could continue. "Or you would've found a much smarter way to insult me."

Barkscratch's eyes grew so wide that Willowpaw could see the white parts. "Willowpaw, I…" his tone was pleading.

"Don't bother," she spat. He flinched, but she didn't care. "I already know I'm no better than a stray. Every cat tip-toes around it, but I know it's true!" She started stalking away from him. By now, all the cats in the clearing had stopped what they were doing and were staring at them. Willowpaw didn't really care, however; she just kept stalking.

Spikedclaw and Roughedge were sharing tongues – but now they were staring. If Willowpaw remembered right, they were brothers. Swiftear, Nightfur, and Nimbleleg had just come back from a patrol and were now frozen in place by the entrance. Beesting and Branchtail had stopped eating their fresh-kill by the pile.

"Willowpaw, wait!" Barkscratch begged, but Willowpaw ignored him.

"Go ahead, disgrace my heritage!" she called over her shoulder. "See if my dead parents or Flowertail and Rabbitclaw care!"

– ***Outside the Warriors' Den; WindClan Camp***

Rabbitclaw padded out of the warriors' den just in time to see Willowpaw stalking towards the nursery. The sun was setting on the moor, and it had been a long day. The last help patrol had just returned from RiverClan. He had just woken up from a very short, much needed nap.

"Hey!" he called to his daughter. "You don't sleep there anymore, remember? You sleep in the apprentices' den now."

Willowpaw whipped around, a confused look on her face before she curled her lip. "I must have forgotten," she muttered crossly.

Rabbitclaw blinked. _What's gotten into her?_ he thought.

Willowpaw looked like she was fuming. _Maybe she doesn't want to talk about what's upsetting her,_ he decided.

"How did the tour of the territory go?" he mewed aloud. "I heard you and Barkscratch told off some stupid ThunderClan warriors."

At the mention of her mentor, Willowpaw's eyes widened, and she curled her lip again. Rabbitclaw was surprised as she spat, "It went fine!" She snarled the rest of her words, her ears flattening and pelt bristling. "Why don't you ask Barkscratch _himself_? I'm sure _he_ would _love_ to talk about today."

With a lashing tail, Willowpaw stalked away from him towards the apprentices' den.

Rabbitclaw stared hopelessly at his daughter, desperately wanting to know what was making her so upset – it seemed like for some reason with Barkscratch – but he knew better.

Willowpaw was a lot like Flowertail when got angry or upset: she would get distant and moody, and all Rabbitclaw had to do was back off and let her come to him.

It didn't happen very often, but this was no different.

"Rabbitclaw," a voice from behind him meowed.

Rabbitclaw turned around to see his best friend staring at him, concern obvious in his amber eyes.

Barkscratch began to explain the day's events, starting with Willowpaw's question about the Clans' names and finishing with her outburst about thinking that he insulted her heritage.

"Please don't be angry with me, Rabbitclaw," Barkscratch pleaded. "Don't be angry with Willowpaw, either. It wasn't her fault; I was the one who mentioned rogues and strays without thinking. It's… it's my fault." Barkscratch hung his head in shame, unable to face his deputy. "I think I was too hard on her and Branchtail this morning, as well."

Rabbitclaw surprised himself and Barkscratch by chuckling softly, which eventually turned into uncontrollable laughter.

"It's not your fault, Barkscratch," he chuckled. "Thank you for telling me. Also, you weren't too hard on Willowpaw or Branchtail. There's no other cat I trust more to mentor my daughter. But w-wait," he added. "She said _what_ to the ThunderClan warriors?"

Barkscratch laughed along with him. "It _was_ hilarious," he meowed in between laughs. "A little apprentice using such big words. She said…"

– ***The Moonpool***

Wingedheart and Leafstem have just finished the naming ceremony for the previous medicine cat apprentice. Leafstem is touching her nose to the Moonpool as she sends a silent prayer to StarClan to please send her now fellow medicine cat good dreams.

As her eyes close, Leafstem also questions her ancestors yet again about the strange prophecy of The Willow.

The next time Leafstem opened her eyes, she was in StarClan's hunting grounds.

Cats milled all about in the heather. She could see the starry pelts and hear the faint meows. Some glanced at her and meowed a hello, and some just went about their business.

Leafstem noticed that despite this part of StarClan was the moor, there were cats with different scents from all four Clans.

For some reason, something bothered her about tonight's StarClan visit. Her instincts were screaming at her that either something was wrong or something important was about to happen. Or maybe it was because she still hadn't gotten any more information on The Willow. Or maybe it was because she had told Wingedheart about it.

Before any more worries could go flying through her head, a starry cat appeared out of the undergrowth from what looked like ThunderClan's forest.

Leafstem, seeing the cat, trotted up to him and immediately felt her fears and worries disappear.

"Redwing!" she exclaimed. "It's so good to see you again." She nuzzled her old mentor's neck, purring hard.

"It's good to see you, too, Leafstem," he meowed. "How are you? Is all well in WindClan?"

"Everything's fine. We're all fine. Where have you been?" she added. "I haven't seen you in StarClan for almost six moons!"

Redwing ducked his head in embarrassment. "Yes, well…" he began, stammering. "I've… been trying to avoid you since… you know…"

"The Willow Prophecy?" Leafstem mewed flatly.

Redwing nodded.

Leafstem sighed and shook her head. "Why did StarClan trust me with this prophecy?" she burst out. "I literally only _just_ named my apprentice a full medicine cat!"

Redwing rested his tail tip on her shoulder. "StarClan wouldn't have told you about it if they didn't think you were ready."

"Yeah, well it still sucks," she muttered.

He shrugged. "Life sucks."

Leafstem glared at him. "Are you going to actually be helpful, or just point out the obvious?" she snapped. "You obviously came out of a six-moon hiding for a reason."

Redwing had an amused glint in his eyes. "Always so impatient. You haven't changed a bit. I came to answer your prayers."

Leafstem's eyes got so big, she couldn't make herself blink.

"Yes, StarClan answering a prayer. A miracle, isn't it?"

All of the amusement drained from him as he beckoned her to follow him with his tail.

"By the way," Leafstem mewed, padding after him. "Was it OK for me to tell Wingedheart about the prophecy?"

Redwing didn't say anything; only nodded.

He led her to a shallow glimmering pool that was clear all the way to the bottom. It was hidden by the trees of the lush forest.

Leafstem looked from Redwing to the pool and back to Redwing. After staring at it for a couple of heartbeats, Leafstem cleared her throat. "It's pretty," she offered.

However, her old mentor lashed his tail impatiently. "You asked for more insight on the prophecy, no?"

Leafstem nodded.

"I thought so. Then hush and watch!"

She scoffed, but Redwing ignored her and returned his gaze to the pool. Leafstem sighed, rolled her eyes, and did the same.

After a while, the pool suddenly started to swirl into a whirlpool and turn a deep shade of blue.

Leafstem let out a startled gasp, and glanced over at her former mentor, but Redwing just continued to stare at it, unblinking.

 _What the actual hell is going on?_

That was the second time she had ever used a rogue and stray curse, but she thought the situation was worth it.

When she looked at the pool again, a familiar voice rang out, and she saw a bright yellow pelt.

"Willowpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Willow…"

 _Sunstar!_ thought Leafstem. _And Willowpaw's receiving her warrior name!_

But the image started to swirl, distorting the sound and image, so Leafstem didn't hear the rest of the new warrior's name.

It changed to a scene with Willowpaw and another cat, purring and nuzzling each other. The other cat looked female, with a beautiful grey and white pelt and lighter small grey patches.

"The Stone…" Redwing mumbled.

"What?"

Leafstem struggled to think of any cat in the Clans with the first part of their name as 'Stone.' Suddenly, she remembered that about six moons ago, a little after Willowpaw was accepted into WindClan, it was announced at a Gathering that a pair of kits had been born: Quickkit and-

 _Stonekit of ShadowClan! She must be Stonepaw by now._

Leafstem focused on the pool again. _But Stonepaw's a she-cat_ and _not to mention a cat from another Clan,_ she thought confusedly. _Why is she acting like Willowpaw's mate?_

However, yet again, no time to dwell on it, for the pool swirled.

This time, the image showed Willowpaw standing on one of the roots of the Great Oak, with Stonepaw leaning her head against her neck. Branchtail and Quickpaw were on either side of them in the grass.

"Cats of all Clans!" Willowpaw yowled. "I need each of you to listen! I need three cats from each Clan – at least one medicine cat – to…"

The image flashed instead of swirling this time, and a large group of vicious-looking cats appeared, some of them with collars, but they weren't kittypet collars. They had different sizes of teeth and claws punctured through them. Some of them also had large, foreign claws over their own.

Leafstem gasped. "Who are they?"

Redwing just shook his head. "It is not the right time for you to know."

"Then why are you showing me this?" she retorted.

"Be thankful I'm showing you anything at all!"

Leafstem snorted, and when she focused her attention back to the pool, Willowpaw was standing over an incredibly large group of cats, some with collars and others that looked wild, and some even with kittypet collars. The group was even a bit larger than even the four Clans put together.

She was drenched in blood, and every single one of the cats were all cheering, "Willowstar! Willowstar! Willowstar!"

Then, the image flashed a light so bright, it temporarily blinded Leafstem. The next time she could see, the pool was showing a thick, dense forest, which was bigger than ShadowClan and ThunderClan's forests combined. However, this forest was different: the trees had big vines all throughout their branches, and the leaves were huge. There were rivers, so many different kinds of plants, larger marshes and swamps than Leafstem had ever seen, and lots of strange, big creatures. _Are some of those dogs?_

"The Jungle…" murmured Redwing.

She looked up at him, but was too shocked to speak.

The image finally faded altogether and the pool was clear to the bottom again.

Redwing padded over to rest a paw on Leafstem's shoulder. "I hope that answers at least a few of your questions," he rasped. "We don't have any time left for idle chit-chat. There is only one more thing you need to know before you leave, Leafstem." He leaned in close to her ear. "It is my duty alone to tell her, when the time comes."

His voice faded to an echo and she closed her eyes briefly once everything became blurry.

When she opened them again, she was staring at the dawn-filling waters of the Moonpool.

* * *

 **End.**


End file.
